Brothers In Arms
by TheLastSurvivor14
Summary: Every story has a beginning and every legend has one as well. This is the story of two brothers who left the world they knew and entered a new world where war can either make you a man or break your soul. Decisions will be made among the brothers, new friendships will be forged and two new heroes will rise. [AhsokaxOC] Rated T for some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14. This is the first chapter of my very first story so I hope you guys like it. I also want to say that I do not Own Star Wars, that belongs to Disney, however I do own my OCs. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1: The Alaskan Field Trip**

_Small High School Classroom (Normal POV)_

Sitting in a desk in the middle of a classroom of 32 students are 2 young teens that look like they are Mexican because of their tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair, and were wearing glasses. Believe it or not these two were actually brother, twins to be exact. However they were easy to tell apart because one of them was a 6 foot guy who was a little skinny but had some muscle and also had a strong heart, his name was Adam Amor. The other twin was his younger brother, but by a few minutes, Anthony. Now Anthony was only about 5 foot 8 but he had the body of a slim track runner. Just like all good brothers the two brothers got along great with each other but for some time Adam was going through some tough times.

_(Adam's POV)_

The year was 2018, I was sixteen years old at the time when my brother and I were sophomores at the time. It was 10:45 am, as my 3rd class of the day was about to begin, I walked over to my desk in class, feeling that my entire world was falling apart. As I was sitting in my desk, listening to boring lecture that my teacher was giving. Not paying attention to the lesson, I decided to write a small letter to try to relieve the pain I was feeling.

_I don't know why I'm writing this, maybe it's because I'm still trying to get over you. Not a day goes by that I don't stop thinking about you. But even if this does help, I still won't be able to forget all the good times we had together. I want to see your face, feel your warm hands, and look into beautiful eyes. But you left me and I can't get you back. I don't know if this is a sign from God, telling me that things happen for a reason. And if it is I have to ask, what is the reason? _

As I finished writing my letter, I heard "Adam would like to contribute to this conversation." I then realized that the voice came from my teacher.

"No Ms. Cortez." I said trying to attract any attention from my classmates. After a few minutes of Ms. Cortez's lecture on how to become a better writer, she had an announcement.

"Okay class, on February 22, 8 of us will be taking a 5 day field trip to Alaska, where you will write a 3 page essay on what you will see on the trip." When she finished her statement she had a piece of paper in her hand that had a list of the 8 students that will attend the trip. "And the students that will be attending the trip are Adam Amor, Anthony Amor…." When I found out that my brother was going to attend the trip with me I felt glad that he will also get the opportunity to join me on our Alaskan trip. As she was going through the list I heard her call out some of my classmates who were thrilled to go such as, Katlyn, Bryan, Adrian, and Taylor. And when she reached the end of the list she called me and my brother's best friends Eduardo and his brother Joe. When we found out that our friends were coming with us we were glad to here that at least some of our friends will be coming with us. When she finished saying the list of names, Ms. Cortez made one last statement, "Right now I'm going to be giving you guys a permission slip to sign, and I'm going to be needing this by the end of the week, and you must pay a fine of $200 to pay for your ticket."

As she finished making her statement, the bell had rung and class was over. When everyone was leaving I walked over to my friend Eduardo and asked "Hey Ed what's going on?"

When I asked him the question he looked at me and said "I'm doing good man, I guess we'll be going on the field trip together with our brothers."

"Yeah man I guess so." I said feeling that we were going to have a good time with our brothers.

_A Month Later In Front Of The High School (Anthony's POV)_

It was February 22, 2018, the day my friends, brother, and I were leaving the high school to go the airport. Before we got to the high school our parents woke up my brother and I at 4 am to drop us off at the high school so that we could get to the airport early. As we were leaving our home we said our good-byes to our parents and sister and they gave us a small grace to ask God to watch over us on our trip. As we reached the high school we saw a charter bus in front of the school that was going to take us to the airport. Once everyone was present at the school we all entered the bus and sat in alphabetical order where I was sitting next to my brother who still felt some pain when his girlfriend, Brianna Gonzales, left him a month ago. As we were driving to the airport I noticed him reaching into his pocket and take out a piece of paper and a photo of Bri. At that point I had to ask him something "Hey what's that?

Adam turned his head over to me and said "Oh it's nothing, it's nothing." While he crumbled the piece of paper and hid the picture.

"Is that a picture of Bri?" I asked.

"Yeah okay it's a picture of Bri. I must have forgotten to take it out of my pocket." He said at my face and then turned his face to the picture.

"It's been a month since her death, I think maybe it's time to let go." I said trying to help him get over her death when she died in a car accident.

"Maybe you're right. Hopefully this trip will help me relieve some of this pain." He said as he put away the picture in his wallet.

I then noticed the crumbled piece of paper in his hand and I then I asked, "So what is that?"

He then uncrumbled the paper and said "It's just a letter I wrote in class. I wrote it to try to help get rid some of the pain I was going through when I found out about her death."

I then had to say something to end this conversation on a good note. "She was great girl Adam, I think she would want you to find someone that would make you happy."

"Thanks bro." He said. And with that we had arrived at the airport where we got on a private plane and went to Alaska.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. For future reference the next couple of chapters will be slow so that way we can get know our two main characters more. But don't worry we'll get to the star wars universe in time. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and this is the second chapter of my first story, Brother's in Arms. In the last chapter we got to know a little bit about our two main characters and in this chapter we're gonna throw the Amor Brothers in a scenario similar to Joe Carnahan's "The Grey". But first I have to say that I do not have the rights to Star Wars , that belongs to Disney. I also do not own "The Grey" however I do own my OCs. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Heading Home**

_4 Days In Alaska (Adam's POV)_

It has been 4 days since we arrived in Alaska, for 4 days my brother, friends and I have been enjoying the beauty of Alaska. We have been exploring the forests and lakes of this great state and at the same time we have been writing about our experiences in our nice warm cabin, and also going over the photos and footage we have taken from our camera.

"Man I can't believe that this trip already over." Anthony said as he was walking into the room we were sharing in the cabin.

"Yeah I can't believe that tomorrow we're heading home. Finally we get to go see mom and dad." I said feeling glad that my brother and I were going to see our parents. "But you know what I think I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah we had some pretty good times here. Like the time where you pissed off that mother eagle." Anthony said while he enjoyed the memory where a mother eagle would constantly attack me for no reason.

"Yeah or how about the time where that rabid squirrel jumped on your arm and ran all over your body." I said to return the favor of bringing up funny memories.

"Hey that wasn't funny that squirrel came and attacked me out of no where." Anthony said.

"Yeah well it sure made me, Ed, and Joe laugh." I said and also added "I still can't believe that I caught that on camera."

"Ha ha ha." Anthony said annoyingly. "So what are you gonna do now? Post it on youtube?"

"Yeah. Who knows maybe this will end up on a T.V. show or something." I said to answer his question.

"Yeah shouldn't you be typing up your essay or something." He said trying to switch to another topic.

"I already typed up my essay on our laptop. Shouldn't you be typing up your essay?' I said, reminding him that I had already finished my assignment.

"I'll type it when I get home." He replied.

"Alright then." I calmly said as I finished typing up my essay. Once I finished I closed my laptop went over to my bead and said "Well I'm gonna head off to bed because tomorrow we're gonna head home really early, so goodnight."

"Goodnight." Anthony said as he too went to his bed.

_The Next Day At The Airport (Anthony's POV)_

It was 8 am at the airport and I was in the lobby with my brother's luggage and me while Adam was at the snack bar buying some snacks for the flight. As he was at the snack bar with his friend Ed, my friend Joe walked over to me with his luggage.

While we were waiting in the lobby, Joe and I were focused on watching the weather channel, at one point Joe asked "So do you think it's gonna rain?"

"I'm not sure. I mean sure it's cloudy, but I don't think it's gonna rain." I said, answering his question. "I mean even if it did I don't think it cause a problem."

"Yeah well you could never be too sure. And just so you know. I've never been a fan of flying." He concluded.

"Yeah same here. I prefer to have my feet on the ground and not in the air." I concluded and with that our private plane was ready for loading.

_On The Plane_

As our luggage was being loaded at the rear end of the plane Adam and I were sitting in our seats, waiting for the flight attendant to finish her safety speech. As soon as the flight attendant was finished everyone started doing their own thing, whether it was talking with friends, listening to music, or taking photos and posting them on websites. While everyone talking, Adam and I were just looking through photos on our camera, while Adam was listening to his iPod. As we were taking off we were expecting some turbulence on the plane. At point we hit a big bump that shocked some of the students and that's when we heard our friend Joe say "Ahhh screw this."

"Man I really hate flying." I said after Joe statement before we experienced more turbulence.

"Yeah I'm with you I really hate flying." Adam added.

After Adam we heard a girl name Katlyn say "Ahhh come on Adam it isn't that bad. You know they say this is the safest way to travel." And after that comment we heard some of the other students add other statements to that before they started to make fun of us.

And then Adam said "You guys suck." And with that everyone went back to their own conversations, and then Adam turns to me and says "Hey you know what I think I'm just gonna tilt my head back and get some sleep okay."

After he finished his sentence I said to him "Yeah okay sure, I think I'm gonna do the same thing." And then the both of us took a nap.

_The Dream (Adam's POV)_

_While I was sleeping on the plane, I was having a very unique dream. I was dreaming of me lying on a bed with some weird looking alien girl whose face was orange with white markings and she also had headtails with white and blue stripes. And as I examined her body I noticed that her skin was also orange with white markings. As I was looking at her body she put her hand under my chin, tilted my head until our eyes met and then she smiled at me. When she was smiling at me I realized that I have never felt happier than ever, and that is when I decided to kiss her. As our lips were moving close to each other I felt something big push and wake me up._

_On The Plane_

When I woke up from my dream I started to notice that some of the students were asking the flight attendants on what was cause of the plane rocking. I then looked at Anthony who was asking a flight attendant on what was going on. When the flight attendant left I asked "Hey Anthony what's going on?"

Anthony turns to me and says "I don't know the flight attendant said that were just experiencing some turbulence and that it's just raining pretty hard." After he finished his sentence he and Joe were taking to each other about what was going on. While they were taking I looked outside the window and noticed that the wing of the plan was being bombarded by large chunks of ice and it made me realize that this plane could possibly crash so I immediately started putting on every seat belt that was near me.

I then pulled Anthony from Joe, where he asked "Hey what's going on?"

"Listen the plane is gonna crash at any moment." I said to him.

"What?!" He asked.

"I need you to put on every seat belt near you on." I said as he looked at me with a shocked look. After he put on his seat belts I said to him "No matter what happens remain calm."

"Adam if this plane crashes I just want to tell you..." Anthony said until he was cut off by me.

"Don't say that! Everything is going to be alright okay. We're gonna to be al-" I said until I was cut off by the sound of the back end of the plane being torn off and hearing the screams of the students as the plane was crashing. And then all of the sudden the rest of the plane began spinning and then that is when Anthony and I blacked out.

**And that folks is where we'll end this chapter, sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. So who will survive the plane crash? What will happen now? And who is this strange girl in Adam's dreams? I guess we'll find out next time. See ya then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone ****TheLastSurvivor14** and here is the third chapter of Brother's In Arms. On the last chapter we left on a cliff hanger where Adam, Anthony, and the rest of their classmates were left in a crashing plane in the middle of Alaska, similar to the film "The Grey". Like I said in the last chapter **Disney has the rights to Star Wars. I also do not own "The Grey" but my OCs are mine. Enjoy the chapter. Oh and just a heads up there's going to be a scene at the end near end of the chapter that may be to vivid for some readers. Just skip over it and continue.**  


**Chapter 3: After the Crash **

_The Dream (Adam's POV)_

_After I had blacked out on the plane, I didn't know what was going on. When I blacked out all I could remember was lying on the forest floor next to the orange girl in my dream. We were lying down next to each other on some wet moss holding each other's hands and then all of the sudden a bright light flashed in face and woke me up from my dream._

_The Crash Site_

As I woke up from my dream I noticed the bright light in my dream was the sun shining on my face. After my eyes adjusted to the sunlight I began to realize where I was. I was only thirty yards away from crash sight and then I looked around to see where we crashed and looked like we crashed in the middle of a forest. And then that is when I heard someone calling for help. I rushed over to whoever was crying for help and then I realized it was Katlyn calling for help, and that's when I said "Katlyn is that you?"

"Oh my God Adam is that you!" she said looking at me in her seat from the plane, with a terrifying look on her face.

"Katlyn it's me. I need you to calm down while I get you out of here." I said to her trying to get her out of her seat.

"Oh my God there's a dead person over there!" She said pointing at one of the dead bodies.

"Hey! Hey! Don't look at it! Look at me! Focus on me!" I said to her trying to calm her down from the site of dead bodies lying around the crash site. When I got her out of her seat I pulled her up and said "Can you walk?' She nodded yes to me and I added, " Okay I need you to help me look more survivors." And so we did.

_(Anthony's POV)_

When I woke up from my black out, all I could remember was being pitch darkness and then suddenly somebody woke me up and when I opened my eyes I realized it was brother. "Hey Adam how's it going?" I said in a tired exhausted tone.

"Anthony are you okay?" He said as pulled me up from the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said to let him know that I wasn't hurt like the others.

"Okay I need you to help find anybody that's still alive." After he finished his sentence I nodded yes to him so that I could see if any of our friends had survived. After a few minutes of walking around the crash site I started to notice a lot of people didn't survive the crash. And just when I was about to give up on the search for survivors I heard someone moaning. When I found where the moans came from, I realized that the moans were coming from Abner, who was under a log. I used all of my strength to get it off of him and said "Joe wake up it's me, Anthony, wake up."

Abner looked at me and said "Anthony is that you? What happened?"

"The plane crashed." I said to him.

"No that's not possible." He said to me with tears coming down his face realizing what had just happened.

"Joe the plane crashed, it's in pieces, look." I said as I pointed out what had just happened. "Can you walk?"

"I can walk but I think my right arm is broken." He said to me and then that made me realize that he needs medical attention.

"Okay we're gonna head over to the plane and see if we can get you some help." After I said that we both walked over to the crash site to regroup with Adam and any other survivors.

_(Adam's POV Folks here is the scene I warned you about, if you don't feel comfortable about this scene then skip and continue)_

After I finished talking to Anthony, Katlyn and I started looking for other survivors. It wasn't long until Katlyn found her friend Bryan. And it didn't take to long for me to find Ed, who was found lying underneath one of the wings of the plane that was forty yards away from the crash site. I checked to see if he was all right and told him that Anthony was looking to see if Joe was okay. After I found him I then heard Katlyn screaming my name. I rushed over the plane only to find out that Katlyn had found two surviors Jaime and Taylor, but Taylor was dying slowly from loosing a lot of blood.

"Adam help her." Katlyn said to me with tears coming from her eyes.

I walked over to Taylor who lying on one of the plane seats, I touched her hand and that is when she said "Whose that?" in a frightened tone.

I then realized that there was blood coming from her hair and the cause of that was that she might have damaged the part of her brain that allows her to see, and then I realized that there was blood coming from her belly because there was a spike penetrating the side of her. I kneeled next to her and grabbed her left hand with both my hands and said "It's me Taylor. It's me, Adam."

"What's going on? Did the plane crash?" She asked, looking up at the roof of the plane.

"Yes the plane crashed." I said to her.

She then felt a sharp pain on the left side of her body. She then asked with tears forming in her eyes. "What's happening to me?" I then knew it was time to tell her.

"You're dying, that's happening right now. You're gonna die." After I said that she struggled to get up but then I put hand on her chest to calm her down. And then I said "Hey hey it's okay. It's okay Taylor." in calm hushed tone. "Who do you love? Who do you love Taylor?" I asked her.

"Alley." She answered.

"Is she your sister?" I asked.

"She's my little sister." She replied.

"Well then she's gonna help you see. And then she's gonna take you some place warm. Let her help you Taylor. Let her help you." I said. And after that her body began to struggle for a few seconds and then it stood still and then she closed her eyes forever.

"Oh my god did she just die." I heard from behind me.

I then looked around and saw Anthony inside the plane with Joe who had a sling around his right arm, and when Ed saw his brother he rushed to him, glad to see that he was okay. After that I started counting to see who was still alive. "One two three four five six seven is that everybody." I said while everyone was looking at me.

"That's everyone." Anthony said.

And I added "Okay Jaime, Bryan I need you two to gather some dry fire wood. Anthony, Joe and Katlyn I need you three to seal up this plane so the heat from the fire doesn't escape while Eduardo makes a fire pit. I'm gonna search for some first aid kits." Everyone then looked at me with confusion. "So we don't die." I added. "It's gonna be dark soon and if we don't move we're all dead. Unless you want to freeze to death, cause that's the one thing that's gonna kill you I can guarantee you that." After I said that everyone had a shocked look on their face and they started to their jobs.

**Well folks that is the end of Chapter 3. With only seven survivors left how long do you think the group will last? And now that Adam is the leader of this group how will long will he be able to keep them alive? We'll find out next time on Chapter 4 and don't worry folks we will be reaching the Star Wars Universe soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's going on everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and this is the newest chapter of Brothers In Arms. On the last chapter, we found out seven students survived the plane crash, and Adam stood up and took the role of being the leader of the group. How will he be when he has to make crucial decisions for the group and how will the group react to them? Let's find out. Before we start I want to int out ********Disney has the rights to Star Wars. I also do not own "The Grey" but my OCs are mine.**

**Chapter 4: Time to Decide**

_Crash Sight (Adam's POV)_

It had been four hours after the plane crashed and it had been only two hours after I assigned my brother and the rest of the survivors their jobs to help us survive the first night. Bryan and Jaime's job was to gather as much dry firewood as possible. Anthony, Joe, and Katlyn's job was to help patch up any holes in the plane so that the heat from the fire, Eduardo would make, wouldn't escape. And my job was to see if there was any first aid kits we could use. I knew that the first aid kits were stored at the front of the plane so if I found that first, I would find the first aid kits.

After a few minute of hiking through forest and hills I had reached the front end of the plane, which was about 180 yards away from the crash. And afterf scavenging the crash site I was able to find three first aid kits. Once I came back to the crash site I said "Hey everyone, good news. I was able to find three first aid kits." After I finished that sentence everyone was glad to hear that we had some way to help heal our wounds. I then noticed that there were no dead bodies and then I asked, "Hey what happened to the bodies?"

Katlyn then spoke up "Anthony told us to drag the body's away from the crash site. Said it would attract any predators near bye."

"Oh really. Good thinking Anthony." I said as I patted Anthony on the back.

"So do think that they're gonna find us?" Jaime asked me as we were all sitting next to the fire.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bryan said.

"They gotta know that plane never made it back." Jamie added.

"Maybe they will notice and maybe they will send out a rescue team, but by the time they find us it will be too late."

"So what do you suggest?" Katlyn asked.

"Tomorrow we figure out where we're going to head and we start walking." I answered.

"I think we should stay with the plane, in case they do find us." Jaime said.

"Let's all get some sleep and think about it." I said as we were all getting ready to sleep inside the plane until I realized something. "Wait we can't all go to sleep."

"What do you mean?" Katlyn asked.

"I mean we don't know what's out there. For all we know something could be watching us right now, waiting for all of us to fall asleep." I said thinking of the idea that something could attack us if we all fell asleep.

"So what do you think we should do?" Anthony asked.

"Two of us will take two hour shifts. Anthony and I will take the first the shift. You guys go some rest. We'll wake two of you up in 2 hours." And with that everyone went to sleep.

_Anthony's (POV)_

After my brother decided to put us on watch duty first I though it would be a good opportunity to talk about our plan tomorrow. And that is when I asked, "So do you think there is a chance that we'll be found if we stay here."

He turned his head away from the fire, looked at me and asked, "Do you want the truth?" I nodded yes and he continued, "I honestly think that we have a better chance of leaving the crash site."

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"One of the last things that I remembered before the crash was that the plane was heading south east." And then he pulled out a small compass that he got from one of the first aid kits and continued, "So we're gonna continue heading south east. What do you think?"

I liked his plan but I also thought about the rewards and risks of staying and leaving the crash site. If we stay, there's a good chance that we will be found but the rescue team maybe too late. If we leave we have a bigger chance of being found but God knows what's out there. I then answered, "I think we should go with what will guarantee our rescue."

He then asked me, "So are you willing to take a leap of faith?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay tomorrow morning we're gonna get our stuff packed up, including one of the first aid kits and we're gonna start walking."

"What about the rest of the group? Eduardo and Joe?" I asked, concerned about what will happen to them.

"I don't care about them. All I care about is getting you out of here." He said concerned about my safety.

"Okay." After that the rest of our shift was silent.

_Morning (Adam's POV)_

It was morning, around 7 am to be exact; the only people that were up were my brother and I. And all that we were doing was just packing up for our journey. We grabbed our backpacks that we had with us when we came to Alaska. What we packed in our backpacks were some spare clothes, our jackets, our camera, my iPod, some water bottles and a first aid kit. What was in our first aid kit were a couple of signal flares to use, a flare gun, bandages, matches, and a lighter.

As we were getting ready to leave the group, Katlyn had got up and asked us, "Adam, Anthony, what are guys doing?" After she had spoken the rest of the group, including our friends, had woken up. And that is when they all started asking us the same question.

After tired of hiding I finally spoke out. "Anthony and I are heading south east from here. If you want to come with us you're more than welcome to but just know that if come with me than you'll follow my orders."

"That's crazy. We should all stay here in case they find us." Jaime said.

"That's right." Katlyn added.

I then said, "If you guys want to stay here then fine. But my brother and I aren't gonna take any chances." Everyone then looked at us in silence. I then looked at Eduardo and asked him, "What about you? Do you have anything to say?"

Eduardo looks at me and says, "Yeah I hope you find your way home."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Joe and I are gonna stay here till tomorrow and then we're gonna find a river and head to the coast." I was concerned to here that he and Joe were gonna travel to the coast, even though it's about a weeks hike to it.

"Are you sure you want to do that. It's about a weeks hike from here?" I asked concerned.

"Well sometimes we have to take a leap of faith." I shocked to here him say that. I'm guessing he heard my conversation with Anthony last night. And then he said to me, "Good luck. Both of you."

I shook his hand and said to him, "You too old friend." And then Anthony and I left the crash site and had a feeling that this was going to be the last time we were going to see these people.

**Well it looks like the two brothers are on their own now. Will they find civilization or will they find something else entirely? Find out next time on Brothers In Arms.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up everyone here is the next chapter of Brothers In Arms. On the last chapter, both Adam and Anthony decided to leave the group in hopes of finding civilization instead of waiting at the crash site. But what they don't know is that they are going to find something that will change their lives forever. Before we start I want to say that ********Disney has the rights to Star Wars. I own my OCs. And this chapter will be the last chapter the will be related to "The Grey" so this will be the last time I will say that I do not Own "The Grey". Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Chapter 5: The Cube**

_Walking Through The Forests (Anthony's POV)_

It's been about 30 minutes since we had left the group. As my brother and I were walking through the forest, I was going through my bag and decided to take out my camera to record our little adventure. And to make the best of the situation we're in I started to narrate the trip. When Adam was standing on a log 10 feet from me, I aimed my camera at him and started to quietly narrate. "Welcome everyone to another episode on the Discovery Channel about the animals of Alaska. Over there on the log 10 feet away from us is a wild Bigfoot, I suggest we walk towards it carefully. They are deadly if provoked."

Adam then turned his head to me and said, "Are doing that National Geographic documentary crap?" I then started to laugh as soon as he found out that I was messing with him.

"No I'm actually doing the Discovery Channel documentary crap?" I said, correcting him.

"Okay if you're done with that then we could start covering some ground before night fall." He said as he walked towards me.

"Alright so where are we heading?" I asked.

"We're gonna head down this hill and keep heading south east." He answered.

"Okay then. But can I still record the trip?" I asked, wondering if we could still make this trip fun.

"I don't want you to drain the battery. I think we should pull it out only if we see anything cool, okay." He said.

"Alright then." I said and then we continued our journey to find rescue. As we were walking through the forests we started to see things that we never see at home like waterfalls, caves, and even the wildlife. While we were walking I started to think that when we ever got out of this, this would make a great paper. I then had to share this idea with Adam so I asked, "Hey Adam, you want to know something?"

He then turned to me and said, "What?"

"I was just thinking that this whole experience we're in, would make a great story when we get home. It might even make a great paper." I said to him.

"I don't think the paper matters anymore. But you're right, this will make a great story when we get. It'll be one of those stories you tell at a camping trip." He said to me, adding another idea.

"Yeah and maybe if we're lucky someone will right a book about this." I added.

"It'll be greater if our story became a movie." He said, and this thought made really excited.

"Yeah that is one movie that I would defiantly want to see." I said out of pure joy.

While we were walking and talking about how great it would be if story became a book or a movie Adam heard something and said, "Wait did you hear that?"

"Here what?" I said. And after few seconds of silence we heard a howl that was too far away from us.

After Adam heard the howl he looked over to me and said, "Anthony that was a wolf. We got to move faster come on." After he said that I have never been more scared ever.

As we were walking through the forests I began to wonder if it was more than one wolf that we heard. I asked, "Do you think that was one wolf or more that we heard?"

While walking he says, "I'm not sure? But we got to keep covering more ground."

"Do you think that they found the crash site?" I asked.

After I asked him he said, "The more you start thinking about them, the more you're gonna start see them."

_(Adam's POV)  
_

We had been walking through the forest for 4 hours now and after Anthony and I heard the wolves, we started cover more ground faster. After Anthony heard the wolves I noticed that was getting very nervous so I decided to start a conversation to help him relax more. "Hey want to know what the first thing I'm gonna do when we get out of this mess. I'm gonna go the nearest restaurant and get the biggest burger they have."

"Yeah well I'm gonna eat a whole pizza, when we get rescued." He said, which brought a smile on his face. After few minutes of our conversation we decided to take a break from the walking and decided to sit on a couple of logs to rest on. But as we were resting I started to hear some strange noises that were coming around us and then I realized that we were being hunted when I saw a wolf only 100 yards away from us.

I knew that if there was one wolf, there were more, so I leaned over to Anthony and whispered, "Anthony I need you to remain calm, there are wolves surrounding us right now. When I say so I want run like hell and follow me okay." He then nodded yes to me and that is when I whispered, "Okay, ready. GO!" After I said that we started running for our lives, I didn't want to turn to see how many wolves were chasing us but I could tell that we had a pack chasing us. As we ran through the forest my brother and I did not notice that there was a steep hill away from us. Without paying attention we tripped and started to tumble and twirl down the hill, which ended with a cliff that was 20m feet above a lake. As we fell down the cliff the 20-foot drop felt like a 200-foot drop to me and I started thinking that this could be the end. As we hit the water and resurfaced I checked to see if Anthony was okay and asked, "Anthony! Anthony are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. Lets get out of the water before we freeze." He said, as we started looking around to see where the nearest land was. And then we noticed that beneath the cliff we fell off of, was a cave where we could make a fire and warm up faster. We swam to the cave and started getting rip off our wet clothes and started putting on some dry clothes that were in our backpacks.

_Cave_

And while I was trying to make a fire Anthony asked, "Hey Adam did you see that?"

I then asked, "See what?"

"I swear I just saw a blue light coming from inside the cave." He said to me.

"Let's check it out. Maybe it could be someone with a flashlight." I said as we grabbed all of our stuff with, thinking that there could be someone exploring the cave. As we ventured into the cave, following the blue light Anthony saw I started to see paintings that were drawn on the wall thinking that even though we may not find Anthony's mysterious light, I think we have discovered cave drawings, and then suddenly a flash of blue light had occurred.

"Hey did you just see that?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah I just saw that. Let's move faster, if it's a hiker that we don't want to lose him." I said as we rushed over to see where the light was coming from as we went through small passageways and as we walked towards the light the blue light began to flash more often until it lit up permanently when we entered a big open space inside the cave we saw a small blue crystal cube with strange markings on it that was sitting on a stalagmite at the center of the cave. "Unbelievable." That was all I had to say.

"What in the world is that?" Anthony asked me.

"I don't know? We should take it with us so that when we get found, we can take it to someone and find out what it is." I said to Anthony.

When Anthony tried to get the cube out of the stalagmite, it seemed that it was really stuck to it. So he asked, "Hey Adam do you mind giving me a hand this thing won't budge."

"Yeah sure." I said to him putting my hand on the cube trying to lift it out of the stalagmite but unsuccessfully removing it. I then said to him, "Okay, we're gonna do this together okay." He then nodded yes to me. I then continued, "On three ready. One two three." And like that the cube was removed but it suddenly started to act weird as it started to grow brighter and then just like that, we were teleported. I didn't know what was going on. One second we were removing the cube and then the next second we some how were being teleported. As we were traveling through some sort of blue light to God knows where, I held on to my brother and screamed, "ANTHONY DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OKAY!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He asked me.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I'M NOT GONNA LET GO OF YOU!" I said to as they were our last words before we blacked out.

**Well guys that is the end of this chapter but do not worry we will find out where Adam and Anthony will end up in the next chapter. See you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone this is TheLastSurvivor24 and here is the newest chapter of Brothers in Arms. Previously, both Adam and Anthony wound up in a cave and found a strange glowing cube that somehow teleported to them to God knows where. Now we will find out where they are now and see if they think they are still in the same world they know. ********Disney has the rights to Star Wars. However I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 6: Involved in a War**

_Unknown Cave (Adam's POV)_

After I woke up from when Anthony and I both blacked out, I looked at Anthony, who was still unconscious, and placed my hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Hey Anthony. Anthony wake up." I said to him.

"Ahh what happened? Where the heck are we?" He asked.

"I think we're still in the cave." I said to him as I grabbed his hand and got him on his feet. "Now come on let's get out of here. I'm pretty sure that maybe somebody outside may have saw that flash of light." I told him while we grabbed our backpacks and cube. While we were walking out of the cave I noticed that the cave drawings that we saw while we were entering the cave were gone. "Hey what happened to the cave drawings that we saw?"

"I don't know, you must have been seeing things." He said to me.

"No I remember seeing cave paintings when we were going through the cave." I said to him, pointing at the cave wall.

"I don't know what you saw, but I see light I would feel much better if we got out side." He said as we walked towards the light.

"Hey do you here something?" I asked him while we stopped in our tracks.

"No why?" He answered.

"Well that's the problem. Remember that there was a waterfall at the front of the cave?" I pointed out, noticing that we could not here the sound of the waterfall.

"Yeah." He answered, while we continued walking.

_Unknown Forest (Anthony's POV)_

After Adam and I got out of the cave the expression on our faces was jaw dropping as we saw where we were. I looked at Adam and asked, "Adam what happened to the lake?" and then turned to see that the lake was gone and was replaced with trees and endless forest.

Adam looked at the forest and said, "I don't know."

"Is this a dream? Are we dreaming this?" I asked hoping that this was some dream that we were going to wake up from.

"If this is a dream, then maybe we should try waking each other up." Adam suggested.

"Okay how are we going to do thi-" I was interrupted as Adam punched me in the face. I snapped and said, "What the hell was that for!"

"You said you wanted me to wake you up." He claimed.

"No I wanted to know how we were going to wake up!" I said to him.

"Well it didn't work so I guess this is real." He said and added, "And I think the best thing to do is try to find our way out of this forest like we originally planned." I nodded at him as we got out of the cave looking for civilization.

_Unknown Base (Adam's POV)_

While we were walking through the forest I kept wondering where we were. And I also kept wondering if we were ever going to find help. After walking for 2 hours Anthony and I decide to take a 20-minute rest, so we sat along the side of a boulder and began to talk. I looked at my brother and asked, "Hey how you feeling bro?"

"I'm doing fine. I just can't believe where we are." He said as he looked up to the trees and the sky.

"I know it's hard to take in, given the situation we're in. But I still think that we're gonna get out of this mess and see our family." I said trying to comfort him. After minutes of talking to each other both of us had fallen asleep, until I heard noise that woke me up from my sleep. I looked around to see if anything was hunting us. I woke up Anthony and said, "Hey Anthony get up. Get up I heard something."

He woke up and asked, "What? What is it? More wolves?"

"I don't know but let's get out of here." I suggested. After that we started walking through the woods trying to avoid what was making that noise. As we were walking I noticed that one tree had a dark burnt hole in it, and it got me thinking that only a gunshot can make that hole. I showed it to Anthony and said, "Anthony we got a problem. Look at this. Only a gunshot could have made this."

"So what should we do?" He asked.

"We need to be more alert and keep an eye out for anything." I said to him as we continued walking. About an hour later then sun was still at then center of the sky, which was weird because the sun would be almost setting by now. About thirty minutes later I heard a strange clanking noise that was coming ahead of us. I pointed it out and said, "Hey Anthony do you here that?"

"That clanking noise. Yeah I here it." He said to me.

"It could be an industrial factory we're heading towards. I think we made it out." I said, feeling that this was now over. While we continued walking, following the industrial noise, in a split second I saw a flash of red light that came toward us faster than a bullet. As it past us I saw it hit a tree that was 5 feet away from, and then noticed that it created the same burnt hole I saw earlier. And then, coming from behind us, I saw blue flash of light flying past us. And then in a blink of an eye, hundreds of blue and red lights were flying past us, like a swarm of bees. I immediately grabbed Anthony and pulled him to the ground.

"ADAM WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He asked me.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" I screamed at him. "COME ON WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I added as we were running through the woods, dodging the bullets that were flying towards us, and then we ran into something we thought we'd never see.

"Hey hands up sir." The high-pitched voice came from a robot that was pointing a gun at us.

This freaked my brother and me out and without any hesitation I punched the robot in the face and watched Anthony grab his gun, firing it at the robots chest. After I punched it, I felt an excruciating pain in my fist and said, "OWW THAT FREAKING HURT!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! HOW DID WE KILL THAT?!" He asked in confusion.

"I don't know how we just killed whatever the hell that thing was but lets get out of here!" I said as we continued to run though the woods we eventually found our way out of the woods but ran into some kind of base that was filled with all kinds of robots. Some were small skinny like the one we ran into, some were big and dark blue with deep voices, others were tall, white, and skinny with staffs with electricity running through it. And then there were others that rolled in front of us with glowing bubbles surrounding them.

"Hands up you two." They said two us, but then Anthony and I noticed that there was a plane that would help us get out of here. And then just like before, Anthony and I looked at each other and jumped behind one of the smaller robots and used them as shields as we fired at the ones that were shooting at us. After our shields were useless we threw them at the robots, which gave us the perfect the opportunity to get on the small plane.

"Come on let's go!" Anthony said as he got in the front seat of the plane.

"Do you know how to fly that thing?!" I asked.

"You owe me for punching me in the face." He said.

"Alright I'll man the gun in the back." I said as I climbed to the back of the plane, which had a mounted gun on it. And then surprisingly Anthony some how flew us out of there but it wasn't over. As we were flying in the sky both of us saw some planes flying behind us and then they started firing at us.

"ADAM YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO USE THE GUN!" He screamed at me while I got the gun ready. "ELEVEN O'CLOCK!"

I looked at Anthony in confusion and asked "WHAT?!"

"ELEVEN O'CLOCK!" He repeated.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I asked wondering what he was saying.

"TWELVE. ELEVEN. TEN. ELEVEN O'CLOCK ADAM FIRE FIRE!" He said once more using his left hand as a clock to show me. And that is when I started firing at the planes that were firing at us until I accidentally shot one of the back engines of our plane like thing. And then Anthony noticed that we were falling through the sky and asked, "ADAM! ADAM! WERE WE HIT?!"

"More or less." I said to him, and turned to him and finally said, "Anthony I'm sorry. They got us." Those were my last words before we crashed into a large building on the edge of a forest that was standing on top of a cliff.

**Well everyone that is the end of Chapter 6, sorry to leave you guys on another cliff hangar but do not worry we will find out whether they both survived. And I am happy to say that we are finally in the Star Wars Universe. It took us a while but we finally made it. I'm not sure if out characters fell the same way as we do but we'll see how they feel when someone breaks the news to them. Se ya next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's up everyone, this is TheLastSurvivor14, and here is the newest chapter of Brothers In Arms. On the last chapter, we the last thing we saw were the two brothers crash into a castle after one of them accidentally shot down own of their engines. We shall soon see what happened to them. Like all the chapters, I must say that Star Wars belongs to Disney, only I own my OCs. At the end of this chapter I have an announcement to make that will determine the fate of this story, but do not worry and read the newest chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Rescued**

_Flashback (Anthony's POV)_

"_ADAM! ADAM! WERE WE HIT?!" I asked him as we were beginning to descend and possibly crash this plane._

"_More or less." He said to me, as I turned to him to see what else he had to say and then he said, "Anthony I'm sorry. They got us." Those were his last words he said to me. _

_And as I turned my head back to the front to see where were heading I noticed that we were going to crash into a tall castle-like building. Before we crashed I said "Oh shi-"and was interrupted before we crashed._

_Currently At The Building_

After we crashed into the building, we crashed into a small room where a lot of people began to look at us strangely. And then I started to here Adam screaming in pain. I looked over and saw him covering the left side of his face. I rushed over to him seeing what was wrong with him and started to see blood coming from beneath and between his fingers. When I removed his hands from his face I saw a great big gash going down the left side of his face. I'll never forget the amount of blood I saw coming down his face. I ran over to my bag that inside the thing we flew and grabbed some bandages that were in the first aid kit. As I started wrapping his face in bandages to stop the bleeding I screamed "SOMEBODY HELP US! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" After I screamed that I saw some robots that began to circle us and aim their guns at us.

One of them said, "Hand's up." I couldn't believe that they weren't at all concerned about Adam.

"He needs a doctor fast!" I said to them.

Then one strange looking robot, who looked like their superior officer, walked toward us and said in a deep voice, "If you do not comply then we will be force to take lethal action."

"My brother is seriously hurt! He needs to see a doctor!" I said to the robot. I couldn't believe that they going to shoot us instead of helping us.

"This is your last chance sir. If you don't follow our orders we will fire at you." The officer said.

Just when they were about to fire at us I heard, "What is going on here?" I looked around to see where that voice came from and then a white woman in her mid forties with brown grayish hair.

The officer robot looked at her and said, "Senator Bonteri these two men have failed to follow orders are sentenced to death."

"There not men, their just scared kids, and it seems that one of them is severely hurt." She said as she looked at Adam covering his bloody face. "Get him to the medical room." She said to the robot officer.

"As you wish senator." The officer said as two other robots grabbed Adam and dragged him away.

"I'm very sorry for the misunderstanding. Sometimes these droids get a little carried away." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"It's okay. Where are they taking him?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, "They're taking him to the medical room. Don't worry he'll be alright Mr…."

"Amor. Anthony Amor. That was my brother Adam they were taking away. I better go see that he's okay." I said as I started to follow the droids.

"How about I come with you?" she asked as she started walking beside me.

"Okay then." I said as both went to see if Adam was okay.

_The Dream (Adam's POV)_

_While I was unconscious I started to dream about the same girl I met while I was on the plane with my friends, before and after it crashed. Only this time I dreamed that she was standing right next to me while I was lying on my bed in the medical room. "Who are you?" I asked her, but all she did was smile at me and touch my hand with hers and that is when I felt an excoriating pain. Which caused me to wake up._

_Outside Medical Room (Anthony's POV)_

As me and Senator Bonteri were watching the medical droids take care of Adam, the Senator asked, "So what brings you here to Onderon?"

"Excuse what did you just say this place was?" I asked to hear what she had said.

"The planet Onderon." Wait did she just say planet? Tell me she didn't just say planet.

"Uhh it's a very very long story, but the main part of it is that my brother and I were separated from our family." I said to her.

"Oh dear that's awful. What system do they live in?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"What planet are they from?" She clarified.

"Oh they're in a planet far far away." I said to her.

"Well then I would love to hear the rest of your story while you two are having dinner at my house." She offered.

"Thank you very much senator. I think dinner sounds -" I was then cut off from Adam's screams of terror.

_Medical Room (Adam's POV)_

After I woke up from my dream I realized that I was getting needles poked into my face from a medical droid, and screamed. Once I found out the situation I was in I immediately pushed every medical droid away from and started running to the door where Anthony opened it and said, "Adam what the hell is going on?!"

"Why are those droids trying to dissect me?" I said loudly.

"They're not trying to dissect you. They're just trying to fix your face." He said to me, which calmed me down. He then said, "Look I've been talking to Senator Bonteri and she is offering us dinner at her house."

"Dinner huh. That sounds good." I said.

"And she also wants to hear our story." He concluded. After I heard him say that I thought it was a great idea to share our story over dinner.

"Tell her I said thanks." I said to Anthony.

"Okay we'll leave as soon as the med droids fix up your face." He said as he left the room.

**Well folks it looks like Mina Bonteri rescued Adam and Anthony and is now willing to here their story. How will she react and will we see Lux? We'll find out soon enough. And now for the announcement I mentioned earlier. I have decided to release three chapters per day from monday's to thursdays, and maybe fridays. And if you enjoy the chapters you've read, you may leave a review. See you guys on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone how's it going. Here is Chapter 8 of Brothers In Arms. On the last chapter Mina Bonteri saved both Adam and Anthony from being shot by some droids and has invited them to have dinner at her home. Let's see how this turns out. ****Star Wars belongs to Disney, however I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 8: Taken In**

_The Bonteri's Home (Adam POV)_

After the med droids were finished fixing the gash on the left side of my head, I was able to leave the medical room to meet up with Anthony and Senator Bonteri. Once I left the medical room Anthony saw the scar I had from the gash I took that was about 4-inches long. "Wow they did a good job on you Adam." Anthony complemented.

"Yeah I guess they did do a good job." I said to him while I rubbed my fingers against the scar.

"Come on let's go. Senator Bonteri is waiting for us outside." He said as we left the building to meet up with Senator Bonteri, who was kindly enough to give us a ride to her place. After we met up with her, she gave us a ride in some sort of flying car they call a "speeder". And for once it was nice fly around without crashing.

Once we got to her house she said to us, "Welcome to our home." As we looked at her house it was once of the nicest house we've seen in a long time. After we walked through the front door, she said to us, "Excuse me while I tell my son we have guests."

"You have a son?" I asked.

"Yes...his name is Lux, he's probably about a year younger then the both of you. Please fill free to explore the house while I go get him." She offered while she went to get her son.

"Thank you very much." I said. After she left to get her son Anthony and I started talking. "Wow this is a very nice place."

"Yeah it is. Much nicer then our house." He said to me and then added, "I miss our house."

I looked at Anthony and said, "Yeah well one day we're gonna see our family again."

After I finished that sentence the senator had returned with her son standing next to her. He had the same characteristics as the senator. He was white, had brown hair and he looked like he was 16. When she returned she said to us, "Adam, Anthony, I want you to meet my son. Lux."

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said to us.

"The pleasure is ours." I said to him as we shook hands with Lux.

"If you'll excuse me I must tell the chef what to make for dinner." The senator said as she left the room and asked, "What do you guys prefer?"

Anthony and I had no idea what kind of food they serve in this world so kindly I said to her, "We're happy with whatever you choose."

"Very well then." She said to us and added, "I will speak to the chef right now."

After she left us with her son asked the both of us, "So how do you guys know my mother?"

Anthony and I both looked at each other and looked back at Lux where I said, "You're mother saved us from being executed by some of the droids."

"Really? What did you guys do?" He asked.

Anthony then spoke, "We may have crashed a ship into a building, after my brother accidentally shot our ship down."

He looked at us with a confused look and that is when I stepped in and said, "Look this will all make sense when we tell you the rest of the story at dinner." After talking to each other for thirty minutes, the senator had called us to let us know that dinner was ready.

_(Anthony's POV)_

When the three of us heard that dinner was now ready, Lux kindly escorted us to the dinning room. While we walked to the dining room, I kept wondering on what the chef had prepared for us. After we took our seats at the dinner table, a small 4-foot droid served us our meals and drinks. After we all had our meals my brother and I said, "Thank you very much Senator. This all looks very good."

"You're very welcome, I hope you enjoy the meal." She said.

As my brother and I looked at the meal, we noticed that the meat seemed a bit purplish and that the sides almost resembled to potatoes. Adam then says, "Yes...let's enjoy this meal." As he starts to eat his meal. As he took his first bite he couldn't stop having more while he drank his water. Me on the other hand, I'm usually a picky eater but since I haven't eaten in 2 days, and don't want to be considered rude in front of our hosts, it was time to try something new. After I had my first bite, I soon started to have more.

During dinner the senator asked us, "So how did you two boys end up on Onderon?" My brother and I looked at each other and knew it was time to them our story. Adam told the Bonteris about how he lost Bri in a car accident and how he showed the picture of Bri and the letter he wrote about her. I then mentioned about our trip to Alaska and told them story about Adam being attacked by a mother eagle. Adam then showed them the video of me being attacked by a squirrel. He then told them about the plane crashing and Taylor's death and how he took charge to making sure that everyone survived the first night. I then told them about me and my brother's plan of searching for rescue. However they asked us about what happened to the group. We told them that we did not know what happened to them.

And we did tell them how we were chased by a pack of wolves and how we discovered the cave where we discovered the cube that brought us to Onderon. After we told them that Adam mentioned how we got involved in the middle of a battle, and finished the story of how we met the Senator. Once our story was done, the senator and her son had faces of shocked and confused. She then looks at us and says, "I cannot believe that the two of you went through all that."

I then grabbed my bag, pulled out the cube and said, "On our planet, we have a saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Well I guess curiosity almost killed us."

After that she said, "Well I think that you two went through quiet enough." She then said, "How would you like it if you stayed here until you find away to get home?" My brother and I could not believe our ears, this was one offer we could not refuse.

My brother and I looked at each other and then looked at Senator Bonteri and her son and said, "Thank you Senator Bonteri, we will be happy to take that offer."

"You two don't have to call me that, only people who work for me call me that." She said to us.

"Well what do we call you?" Adam asked.

"You may call me Mina." She pointed out.

I then thanked her and said, "Thank you very much Mina."

"You don't have to two don't have to thank me. You're part of this family now." She said to us. After being separated from our family, it felt nice to be part of a family. And with that our conversation had ended and it was time to call it a day, and get ready for a new day in this new world my brother and I had just entered.

**Well it looks like the Amor brothers finally have a place to stay and people to call them family. It looks like their luck is changing. Like this story? Then leave a review and tell us what you think about it. See you guys on chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone what's going on, this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the ninth chapter of this story. Sorry for the wait. Was having a few problems but now I got everything under control. On Chapter 8 the Bonteris accepted the two Ammor brothers into their family. Now that the two boys have a place to call home and have new friends, let's see what has happened to them so far. Disney has the rights to Star Was. My OCs belong to me.  
**

**Chapter 9: Meeting New Friends**

_A Month Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been a month since my brother and I have decided to live on Onderon with the Bonteri's and a lot has changed in the past few weeks. For starters Anthony and I have been discovering hidden talents that we have learned, such as knowing how to read and write in this language the people of this world use. One logical explanation is that the cube may have given us new power and knowledge when we touched it in the cave and teleported here. As for the cube itself, for the past month I've been talking to some of the best scientists that the Bonteri's could get me. But even they don't know what this cube is. Some of them have suggested that I would be better off taking this to a Jedi. And the way they said it made it seem that it's a bad idea. Jedis are the head generals of the Republic Clone Army, the army that Separatists are facing. I'm not sure about taking this to a Jedi, but if there's a shot of finding out what this is and getting home, then I'll take it. It wasn't that long until Mina told us that an old friend of hers, who is a Republic senator, would be visiting us. Maybe she could give me more information on the Jedi, who maybe not what the people have told me, then I might make a decision about something.

_(Anthony's POV)_

It was morning after I woke up from a long nights rest because of Adam's constantly snoring. I swear it's like sleeping next to a bear when he starts to snore. But other than that I was excited because today was the day where me, Adam and even Lux were going to meet Mina's friend from the Republic. As I got up from my bed I looked over at Adam, who was still in his bed and said to him, "Yo. Adam it's time to get up."

He turned his back to me and groaned, "Anthony not now, I need some more sleep."

"Come on get up Adam. Today's the day we're gonna meet Mina's friend." I said to him.

After I finished that sentence he shot out of his bed immediately and decided to get up and get dressed because I new he had been looking forward to this day for a long time. After we got dressed the both of us had breakfast with the Bonteri's where we decided that Adam and I would accompany Mina and Lux at the spaceport to pick up Mina's friend.

_Spaceport_

As we were waiting at the spaceport, Adam and I wondered about Mina's friend. I stood next to Adam and the Bonteri's and asked, "So who is this friend we're picking up?"

"She's a senator." Mina said.

"Is that it?" Adam asked

"I will fill you in on the details when the six of us are at the house." She said to us, which made us confused when she said six.

"Wait did you jut say six?" Adam responded.

"Yes. She's bringing a bodyguard to watch over her." After she said bodyguard it maid me confused and wondered that there was more to Mina's old friend then we thought.

_(Adam's POV)_

After waiting for a few minutes, the four of us saw a small smugglers ship landing right in front of us. As the doors of the ship began to open we saw a white woman in her thirties, wearing a cloak to cover her head, and standing next to her was her body guard who surprisingly was a teenage girl wearing a cloak to cover her oddly shaped head that I couldn't recognize. They walked over to us where Mina said to the older woman, "Hello old friend."

"It's nice to see you two Mina." The older woman said.

Mina placed her arm behind her friend and said, "Come. You and your bodyguard will be much safer to show your faces at my home." She then escorted her to the speeder we used to get here, where I volunteered to drive while she and her friend talked as I drove them to the house.

_Bonteri House_

After the six of us got to the house, while I was unlocking the door, Mina said to her friend "Once we get inside, you two will be much safer to take off those cloaks," she then looked at her friend and added, " and we will be able to discuss our negotiation plans." As we got inside the house Mina's friend took off her cloak where I saw that she had brown hair that was being held up with some sort of unique headdress and brown eyes and was wearing a nice dress. After she revealed her face, her bodyguard unveiled her cloak where I noticed that she had orange skin with white markings, and the reason why her head was so oddly shaped beneath the cloak was that cloak was being worn over headtails, which were blue and white. She also looked like she was either 15 or 16 years old. I then came to realize that this was the girl in my dream while I was on the plane, on the forest floor, and in the hospital. Mina then introduced me, Anthony, and Lux to her friend. "Adam, Anthony, Lux, this is my friend Senator Padme Amidala of the Republic."

The three of us looked at Senator Amidala and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Senator."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said to us and added, "I'd like you to meet my friend, Ahsoka Tano."

I looked at Ahsoka and said to her, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ahsoka Tano."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Adam…." She paused.

"Amor. Adam Amor, This is my brother Anthony Amor." I said as I introduced her to Anthony.

"Are you a Jedi?" Lux asked her.

After he asked his question, Mina said, "Lux where are your manners." She was then interrpted by Ahsoka.

"It's aright Seanator, I do not mind." Ahsoka said.

"Very well then. Boys why don't you show Ahsoka around the garden while Padme and I dsicuss some things with each other." She said to us as the four of us went to take a walk around the garden.

**Well folks the Amor brothers finally met Ahsoka. What will happen to the three of them in the next chapter? What kind of questions will they ask each other? Find out tomorrow when the next three chapters are posted. Se you then.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the first of today's three chapters. On chapter nine, the two brothers finally met Ahsoka and Padme and were left alone with the young jedi. Now we will see how these characters will interact when they begin to ask each other questions. Star Wars is owned by Disney, but I own my OCs.  
**

**Chapter 10: Spending Some Time With Ahsoka**

_Garden (Adam's POV)_

After Mina asked us to take Ahsoka to the garden the four of us went outside and walked around the garden. Ahsoka then asked, "So how did you guys know I was Jedi."

Lux looked at her waist an noticed two metal tubes responded, "Your lighsabers. Only Jedis carry those kind of weapons."

She looked at us and asked, "How do you guys know about the Jedi?"

I spoke out. "We've heard stories about the Jedi. We've heard that they're very dangerous and that they serve the Republic."

She then looked at us, crossed her arms and said, "Well look at me. Do I look dangerous?"

_Anthony's (POV)_

As the three of were looking at her body I noticed Adam looking more at her than the rest of us. He looked at her red bra, red skirt and white leggings with a smile on his face. I noticed that he had a smile on his face that I haven't seen in a while. It was face of pure happiness that I haven't seen since he was with Brianna. I remember seeing his face light up every time he saw her, even when he was going through tough times he would always feel a lot more happy when she would offer to help him out. But that was before she died in a car accident. I remember seeing his face when he heard the news. He immediately fell on his knees and broke down. It was something I never wanted to see ever again. But seeing his face light up when he saw Ahsoka was something I wanted to savor this moment. But then we heard, "Well do I?" We then snapped back to reality and realized that we hadn't answered her question.

"No...not really." Adam said.

After he said that there was a brief moment of silence where everyone felt uncomfortable. I then spoke out. "Well this is awkward. I'm going to go see if our speeder needs some more work. I could use your help Lux."

"Yeah sure. See you guys." He replied.

"Later." Adam said to us as we left the two alone to get to know each other.

_(Adam's POV)_

After Anthony and Lux left me and Ahsoka alone, I realized what Anthony had just did. He and Lux purposely left us so that me and Ahsoka would spend some time together. At first I was a little mad at Anthony, but then I knew he was just trying make me happy. And I couldn't blame him, I mean it's been a while since I've been in a relationship, and I don't know why but when I first saw Ahsoka, something sparked inside me telling me that I want to be in a relationship with this girl. I then spoke out to break the silence. "Sooooo I guess it's just the two of us then."

"I guess so." She said.

"Well there's no reason why our walk shouldn't end. How about we go take a walk around the pond?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"That sounds nice." She said to me as we continued our walk to the pond.

"So how long have you've been a Jedi?" I asked.

"I began my training since I was three after my friend Master Plo Koon found me on my home planet of Kiros." She said to me and then asked, "So what about you? How long have you've known with the Bonteris?"

"My brother and I have known them only for a month after Senator Bonteri rescued my brother and I from being executed by some battle droids." I answered.

"What did you two do to almost get executed?" She asked.

"It's a very long story." I warned her.

"Well we have all day and I happen like stories." She said with a smile.

"Alright then." I said as we had finally reached the pond where the both of us sat on a bench that was near the water. After we sat down I asked, "You sure you want to hear this story? I mean some of it gets pretty weird."

"Yes please." She asked.

I then took a deep breath and said, "Okay then." And then I started to tell her the story of how my brother and I came to this world. I started off of telling her where my brother and I come from and then I began to tell her about the plane crash we were in, and then moved onto the part where we were chased by wolves and how fell off a 20-foot cliff. As I continued the story, Ahsoka's smiles disappears but she gives me a curious look when I mentioned the part when Anthony and I found the cube in the cave and were teleported to this world where we met the Bonteris. After I finished the story I looked at Ahsoka and noticed that she had a look on her face that said that she could not believe what she just heard. I then said, "A lot to take in huh."

"Yeah." She said to me.

"I wouldn't believe it either." I said to her feeling that I may made myself look like a crazy person.

But then she looked at me and said, "You no strangely enough. I think I believe you."

"You do?" I asked confusingly.

"Yeah I mean at first I was a little bit confused but then I became a little bit curious when you mentioned about the cube." She said and then asked, "By the way where is it?"

"I'll show you." I said to her as we left the pond and went to my room to show her the cube.

_Adam And Anthony's Room_

After we went to me and Anthony's room I took out a small box from beneath my bed and said, "Okay before I show you this I just want to let you know that when I took this to some the smartest scientists Senator Bonteri could find and they all suggested that I should see a Jedi. So I hope you know what this is." I then opened the box and showed her the cube and after looking at it for a split second her mouth opened in shock.

"You found this in a cave?" She seriously asked.

"Yeah you know what this is?" I asked.

"It's the Holocron of the Force Wielders." She said.

"Wait the what?" I asked.

"A holocron is device the Jedi and Sith use to store memory, and data. The Force Wielders were said to be that they were the creators of our galaxy and were claimed to be the true masters of the force." She explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"It is said that before they went extinct they stored all of their power and knowledge into a special holocron that could contain it and sent it somewhere so that the memory of the Force Wielders would not be forgotten." She said and then continued, "I think some of that power may have been absorbed by you and your brother when you found it."

"That would explain why brother and I knew how to read and write in your world when we first got here." I said to her.

"You and your brother need to come to Coruscant with me and Padme." She said.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"If you come with us to Coruscant, my master and the Jedi Counsel will be able find out how to get you and your brother home." She continued.

"Wait give me some time to think about this...I mean my brother and I just settled in here, and even if we did come you ihow do we know tht you'll be able to help us?" I said.

"It's our sworn duty to help others." She said to me. For a brief moment of silence i had nothing to say to her. "I'll give you some time to think about it but Padme and I are leaving tomorrow morning and I have to know by then." That was the last thing she said to me before she left me in the room alone, confused, and wondering what Anthony and the Bonteris will think about this.

**Uh oh it looks like Adam has to make a decision. What will his brother think of this and how will his friends react? We'll find out soon enough. If you like the chapter, please leave a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**What's going on everybody here is the next chapter of Brothers In Arms. On the last chapter, Ahsoka and Adam had the chance to get to know each other more before Ahsoka gave Adam a offer that is hard to refuse. What will Adam decide? And how will the people around him feel about this? Let's find out. Disney has the rights to Star Wars. I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 11: A Decision Made**

_After Ahsoka Left (Adam's POV)_

After Ahsoka left me in the room I was so confused that my head was spinning in different directions. Should my brother and I stay here and try to find a way to get home on our own, or should we leave this planet and rebuild our lives somewhere else but have a better chance of getting home? I didn't know what to do but I did know that I needed Lux, Mina, and Anthony to know. Before I could get my head on straight, Mina called everyone to let us know that dinner was ready to be served. And I knew everything was going to be so awkward with me and Ahsoka after the conversation we just had.

_Dinner (Anthony's POV)_

After everyone was present at the dinner table I noticed something different about Adam. Last I saw him he was happy to spend some time with Ahsoka, but now he has a confused look on his face. While having dinner, Senator Amidala asked us about how we knew the Bonteris. After she asked us I looked at Adam to see if it was okay to tell her about our story, he looked at me and then gave me the go ahead look, and so I did.

After I told them the story Senator Amidala gave us the same look that Mina and Lux gave us when we told them. But then I looked at Ahsoka and noticed that she didn't look confused at all. I'm guessing Adam probably told her after Lux and I left them in the garden. Once dinner was over, Ahsoka and Senator Amidala decided to call it a night but as Mina, Lux and I were also leaving the dinner table Adam stopped us and asked us, "Hey wait can you guys hold on I need to tell you something."

"Yeah sure." The three of us said, wondering what Adam had to stay.

"Okay I didn't want to bring this up during dinner because I didn't want to ruin it but before we had dinner I told Ahsoka about me and Anthony's story." He said and then continued, "After I finished telling her she wanted to take a look at the cube and see if she knew what it was. So I showed it to her and then she said that she could be able to help me and Anthony."

After I said that Mina said, "Well that's great."

"Yeah Adam that's awesome." I said.

"Wait there's more." He said which made us wonder what else he had to say and then continued, "She said that the only way to help us is if Anthony and I move to Coruscant with them so that the Jedi Council can help us."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes." I said. "We can stay here but it will be awhile until we get home, or we can move to Coruscant where we'll have a better chance of getting home faster. I didn't want to make this decision without letting any of you know. So I'm asking you. What do you guys think?" He asked

"Whatever you decide I will support you in your decision." Mina said to him.

"Me too." I added.

He then looked at Lux and asked, "You okay Lux?"

"I'm fine." He said to him but not making any eye contact.

"Lux you're my best friend. But if there's a chance of getting me and Anthony home we have to take it. I need to know that I have your support on this." He asked Lux.

"Okay." He said to Adam.

"Okay. Then I've think I've come to a decision. Anthony pack your things. Tomorrow we're gonna leave with Ahsoka and Senator Amidala." After he said that the both of us headed to our room and started packing our things.

_Adam And Anthony's Room (Adam's POV)_

After I decided that Anthony and I were going to leave with Ahsoka and Senator Amidala to Coruscant, we decided to start getting our things ready for tomorrow. We packed everything we had in our room. From the pictures we had taken with our camera and iPod, to the clothes we had and the holocron we discovered. After we finished packing, we noticed that almost our entire room was empty. And after we packed, we decided to sleep in this room one more time.

_Morning_

Today was the day. Today was the day me and Anthony we're gonna leave Onderon, and our friends. After I woke up I went over to tell Ahsoka that we were going to be heading to Coruscant with her and Senator Amidala. After I told her she was happy to find out that we were going to meet the Jedi Council. She then told me that she contacted her master and told him about our story and then about our discovery of the holocron.

After she contacted him she told me that Jedi Council wanted to see Anthony and I. She also said that they also wanted to know what other things the holocron ha given us. As we were on our way to the spaceport I started to remember all the good times Anthony and I had with the Bonteris and all the help they've given us. When we reached the spaceport I hugged Mina and said to her, "Good-bye Mina. Thank you for helping Anthony and I."

"Your very welcome. And you're always welcome to come and visit." She said to me.

Anthony then hugged Mina and said, "Good-bye Mina."

"Good-bye Anthony." she said to him.

We then went over to Lux who asked to us, "I guess this is good-bye then?"

"I'm gonna miss you Lux." I said to him.

Anthony then added, "Me too."

"Well I hope I'll see you guys again." He said to us.

I then pulled out a Catholic Crucifixion necklace and said to him, "Here I want you to have this." I said to him as I gave him the necklace.

"Adam you don't have to." He said to me.

"No I want to. You're my friend and you deserve this." I said to him before he putted it around his neck. I then said, "Besides I'll be back pick it up."

"Thank you but what does this cross mean?" He asked.

"It means hope. And it also means that things happen for a reason." I said to him and finished with, "Good-bye my friend." After that Anthony and I went on the ship with Ahsoka and Senator Amidala where we left Onderon and made a light speed jump to Coruscant. While we were making the jump, I sat in my seat inside the ship, hoping that Jedi counsel will be able to help us. And in an hour we had made it, we reached Coruscant.

**Well it looks like this is the last time the boys will see the Bonteris. Hopefully they'll be able to find some answers on Coruscant and find a way to get home. See you guys on the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up everybody this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the last of today's three chapters. So far the brothers said their goodbyes to the Bonteris and are now heading to Coruscant. Will they find the answers they seek? We'll soon find out. I want to point out that the following chapters of this story were inspired by Christopher Nolan's "Batman Begins". This is not a crossover but some characters were inspired from the film. Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan as well as Star Wars is a property of Disney. My Ocs belong to me.**

**Chapter 12: Meeting The Counsel**

_Coruscant (Adam's POV)_

After the four of us came out of light speed what Anthony and I saw was unbelievable. Coruscant, an entire planet that is just one big city. And we thought New York was the biggest city in the world. As we started to enter the planet's atmosphere Anthony and I started to notice thousands of flying signs, landing platforms, and millions of flying cars going in every direction. Then we landed near a sphere shaped building where a tall white man with brown hair and a scar on his face was waiting for us. As the doors of the ship opened, we got off and the man standing outside, walked over to us. He looked at Senator Amidala and said, "Welcome back my lady, I hope that your trip to Onderon went smoothly."

"The trip went well Master Skywalker." She said to him.

"I hope my padawan wasn't too much trouble for you to handle." He said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha." Ahsoka said sarcastically and said, "Funny Skyguy." She said as the both of them had a laugh.

After they had their laugh, he then looked at Anthony and I and said to us, "I'm guessing that you two or the boys that discovered the holocron." He said as he extended his hand to us and said, "I'm Anakin Skywaker, Jedi Knight."

"Adam Amor." I said as I shook his hand.

"Anthony Amor." Anthony said as he shook his hand.

"Do you have the holocron?" He asked. I then pulled out the cube from my backpack and showed it to him.

"Can you help us?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered left left to go talk to their masters and find out how they can help us.

_Jedi Temple (Anthony's POV)_

After we had our conversation with Ahsoka's master, Skywalker, the four of us left to the Jedi Temple where we would talk to Jedi Council. As we walked through the halls of the temple, Adam and I noticed all kinds of jedi of all ages, species, shape and color. But as we continued to walk through the temple with Ahsoka and her master, Adam and I noticed that people were starting to stare at us, and I think I could here people whispering, "Who are these guys?" and, "Why are they here? They're not jedi."

But then I also heard other things like, "I hear that these guys discovered the Force Wielders Hololcron." And other stuff like that, as we continued until we reached an elevator that would take Adam and I to the top of a tower where we would meet the Counsel. After we entered the elevator I looked at Ahsoka's master who was talking to someone on a holocomm saying, "Master. Master are you there? I have the boys that discovered the holocron." Then a hologram of a man with red hair, and facial hair appeared and looked up at Ahsoka's master.

The hologram then said, _"Anakin do they have the holocron with them?"_ Skywalker nodded confirming that we had the holocron with us. The holocgram then said,_ "Good, the Council is very curious about this discovery they've made."_

"The boys want to know if there is any way we can help them." He said to the hologram.

_"Tell them we'll do whatever we can."_ The hologram said.

"Alright then we'll see you shortly." Ahsoka's master said as we had finally reached the Jedi Counsel, finally we were going to get some answers.

_Jedi Council (Adam's POV)_

After we got off the elevator we entered a small room where there were all types of species of jedi. As we were at the center of the room, a small green creature carrying a wooden cane looked at my brother and I and spoke out. "Greetings young men. Welcome to the jedi temple. Master Yoda, I am."

"Hello. My name is Adam Amor, and this is my brother Anthony Amor." I said as I introduced Anthony.

"Hello." Anthony said.

Then a black bald man spoke out. "From what Padawan Tano has told us, you two discovered the Force Wielders Holocron. Do you have it with you?" He asked. I then reached into my bag and pulled it out. The entire room gasped as they could not believe their eyes, that Anthony and I have discovered an ancient jedi artifact. The black man then spoke, "Where did you guys find this?"

"We found it in a cave. If you'd like to I would like to tell you our-" I said before I was interrupted by him.

"That won't be necessary, Padawan Tano had already informed us about your story." He said.

And then the man that was on Skywalker's holocomm spoke out, "Actually I haven't heard this story." And then other masters in the room also agreed with him.

"Very well then. You may tell your story." The black man said. After I got the go ahead to tell the story I started off by telling them about before, during, and after the plane crash. But I didn't mention the parts of me dreaming Ahsoka. I then let Anthony talk about us being chased by wolves and discovering the holocron and being teleported here, and then we finished with us living with the Bonteris and how I was informed that a jedi could Anthony and I. After we finished our story the entire room was in silence trying to taken in they have just heard. Then the black man then asked. "So what is it that you need help with?"

"My brother and I need help with finding a way back to our home planet." I said.

"Happy to help you, we will." Master Yoda said.

"What really?" Anthony and I said.

Then we heard Skywalker's master speak, "We will be happy to help you two find a way to get home. Just tell us what you'll need to help you both find a solution to your problem."

After he said that so many things were going through my head. This was probably the only the chance that Anthony and I were going to get what we want but we had to focus and only get the things that were necessary. I spoke out. "We'll we could use a nice place to stay until we find a solution."

"Granted." Master Yoda said.

"We are also going to need some sort transportation." I said.

"We'll provide you with a speeder of your choosing." The black man said.

I was happy to here that the council was willing to help us and then I added, "We'll also need jobs."

"Any job you have in mind." The black man spoke.

Anthony then said, "Applied sciences got my attention."

"Applied sciences?" Skywalker's master asked.

"I figure that there's probably something in that department that can help us get home." Anthony said.

The black man then said, "I let Fixer know your coming."

Skywalker's master nodded at him and then looked at me and asked, "And what about you?"

"I'm not really sure?" I said.

Then a jedi with an abnormally large head and a white beard asked, "How much knowledge do you have of your home world?"

"I know almost everything about my planet." I answered.

"Very well then. A teacher to the younglings, you will be." Master Yoda said.

"Really? Why would let you let me, a normal person, teach a group of young jedi?" I asked.

"Teach them about your home world you could." Master Yoda answered.

"Very well then. I accept your offer. When do we start?" I asked.

"The both of you start next week." The black man said and then showed us a list of apartments. "Here is a list of apartments that we fond. When you find an apartment let the landlords know that the Jedi Counsel is funding it." After he said that we then thanked the council for their time and help an then the both of us left the chamber and headed to the elevator to find our speeder and apartment.

_(Normal POV)_

After Adam and Anthony left the chamber Ahsoka was about to escort them out of the temple when Master Yoda said, "Padawan Tano a moment of your time, we need."

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Counsel would like you to keep an eye on the boys while they are staying here." Master Windu said to her.

"What?" She asked confusingly.

"Until we know for sure that they are not a threat to the Republic, the Counsel wants you to check up on their activities every few weeks and report everything to us." Windu said, Ahsoka then looked at her master who nodded at her showing that she has to obey the Counsels decision on her assignment. She then bowed to the masters with a frown on her face showing that she is uncomfortable with this assignment. And then she left the room.

**Well it looks like the boys are finally gonna get some help, but it also means that the Counsel is going to checking up on them from time to time, and are using Ahsoka to spy on them. Will the Amor brothers find out and what new things will they discover in their new jobs. We'll find out tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone here are the three new chapters for today of Brothers in Arms. As I mentioned yesterday, some of the characters were inspired from Batman Begins but this is not a crossover. Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan while Star Wars is owned by Disney. I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 13: Meeting Fixer**

_Apartment (Anthony's POV)_

After Adam and I left the Jedi Temple, went to the nearest speeder dealer so that we could find a speeder that would help us get to our jobs and our apartment. After we got to the dealer it wasn't the long until we found a speeder to our liking and what made it better was that it was at a cheap price. Once we had a speeder it was time to find a place to call home. After searching for hours, looking for the an apartment that was close to me and Anthony's job and was comfortable to live in, we finally found the perfect apartment.

It was only 10 minutes away from the Jedi Temple and was 20 minutes away from the location of Anthony's job and that was only the location of the apartment. Once we got in our apartment we saw that it was perfect for us. It had 2 bedrooms, with 1 bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The price was a little bit high but realizing that the Counsel was paying for our rent meant that we had nothing to worry about. After we finished unpacking our things, Adam said, "Well looks like we're done here."

"Yeah finally." I said.

Adam looked at the empty living room and said, "All we need now is a couch, and a TV."

"Yeah I'll say." I said to him and then added, "So what do we do now?"

"Now we're gonna call it a day." He said and continued, "We've been through a lot today. And tomorrow we we're gonna pay this guy called Fixer, a visit." He said as the both of us decided to call it a day and decided to get some sleep.

_Applied Sciences Department (Adam's POV)_

After Anthony and I got up and had some breakfast in our new apartment, it was time to take a look at Anthony's new job. After driving in our new speeder for about 20 minutes we followed the coordinates to where Anthony's job was located. The coordinates lead us to a small building in between 2 larger buildings. We then walked inside we saw a female protocol droid standing behind a desk and asked, "Can I help you two boys with something?"

"Yes I'm here to see Mr. Fixer about a job." That sounded weird when Anthony said it.

"Are you two the Amor brothers?" It asked us.

"Yes we are." I answered.

The droid then escorted us to a small closet where it turned out to be a small elevator that took us down to an underground warehouse that looked the ending of _Raiders of the Lost Arc_. After looking at the warehouse we saw a booth that had a tan man with white hair and a white beard and mustache who looked liked he was in his sixties. The old man walked toward us where we asked, "Mr. Fixer?"

"Nobody calls me that." He responded. "You two can call me Fixer."

Anthony reached out his hand to shake him and said, "Hello my name is Anthony Amor and this is Adam Amor. The Jedi Council told us to come here for a job in applied sciences."

"Ahh yes. They told me you two were coming." He said to us and then said, "So what interests you in applied sciences?"

"I don't know." Anthony said but asked, "What do you got here?"

"Military and science projects, and products. All not into production." He said to us.

"None?" I curiously said.

"None. Now come on. Let me give you a tour and show you some of the things." He said as he showed us around the warehouse. After walking for a few minutes he explained, "When the war started, scientists and weapon manufactures created hundreds of projects to help them win the war. Every failed project was put into this warehouse to keep it from falling it into the wrong hands. Ah here we are." We then stopped as the floor in front of us began to open where two suits of armor began to rise.

One suit of armor was black and light purple with armor plates covering its legs, arms, and had a helmet that had two v visors that were over each other. The other armor was white and blue with a lot more armor covering it the body because the plates were attached to each other as one suit, unlike the other suit were the plates were separated. The helmet resembled most to a fighter pilots helmet from our world. Mr. Fox said to us, "Arc trooper survival suits, for advanced infantry. This armor carries small thrusters that allow the user to jump higher, run faster, and hit harder."

"Bullet proof?" I asked.

"This suit can take a shot from a powerful sniper." He answered.

"Lightsaber proof?" I asked.

"Unfortunately not." He answered.

"How come they didn't put this into producrtion?" Anthony asked.

"Because the Republic didn't have enough money to make enough suits for an entire army of clones." He said, "Now come on."

As we walked around the warehouse I asked Fixer, "So how when did you started working here?"

"I started, when I was still young but as I started to age and the Republic didn't need clones, I transferred my self to this department." He explained.

"You were in the Clone Army?" Anthony asked.

"Oh yeah." Fixer said. "I helped some of the younger clones train for their missions before they were sent to the battlefield." We then continued our tour until we saw a large black ship that was 50 yards long with large wings. Mr. Fox then said, "This baby here is the _Nightstalker_. She was designed to bypass enemy lines by activating it's cloaking device, allowing it to be undetected by any ship. We never could get the cloaking device to work, but this ship flies just fine."

He then pointed at a couple of small fighters with small wings that were small enough to fit one person. "These two fighters are called _Prowlers_. The reason why they're so small is that they were designed to out maneuver any fighter, but it wasn't put into production because the Republic wanted bigger ships."

After he said that we continued our tour as her showed us all kinds of projects that weren't put into production such as guns, grenades, and even a lightsaber that was designed for the survival suits. I couldn't believe that the jedi and the Republic didn't want these projects in production. Before he was going to show us the last thing on the tour he said, "Here is the last thing I'm going to show you on this tour and it is the crown jewel of this warehouse." He then took out two microchips. One was glowing green and the other was glowing blue. He then said, "Adam, Anthony, I'd like to introduce you two Zeta and Theta." And then two little holograms of a small blue glowing human girl, her name was Zeta and a small green glowing of a human boy showed up, his name was Theta.

"Wow...what are they?" Anthony asked.

"They're A.I.s that were developed for the survival suits to help aid them in combat." Mr. Fox said. "But when the Republic denied the production of the suits, every project that was related to them was put out of production and these were forced to live inside this warehouse." I was shocked to here this.

"So does the Republic really care if some of this equipment goes missing?" I asked.

"Nope. Everything is checked by me and if anything goes missing I notify the Republic. Why?" He asked.

"I want to borrow something. To help me out at my job at the Jedi Temple." I said to him.

"What did you need?" He asked.

"I want to borrow Zeta. As my personal assistant. If you're not comfortable with this then I compl-" I was then interrupted.

"Adam the way I see it, you and your brother can use some of this stuff because nobody is really gonna care if any of this goes missing." He said to me. After our conversation everything went well as me and Anthony wondered around the warehouse for the rest of the day.

**Well it looks like Adam and Anthony have made two new friends. It looks like Fixer got a long with them well but how will Adam's students think about their new teacher? Keep reading and find out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter on Brothers in Arms. On the last chapter the boys got to know a little bit more about Anthony's new job and have made some new friends. What will Adam's new students think about their teacher. Let's find out. ****Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan while Star Wars is owned by Disney. I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 14: Meeting The New Teacher**

_Jedi Temple A Week Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been a week since Anthony and I have been offered help from the jedi such as finding us jobs, transportation and a place for us to call home. Today was the first day that I was going to teach jedi younglings the history, culture, technology, and other things about my planet. I am a little bit nervous about this new job. I mean I've never taught a class of kids before and right now I wish I were Anthony right now because all he has to do is make sure anything at Fixer's warehouse doesn't go missing. But I'm glad that Fixer let me have Zeta as my personal assistant, at least she will help me run the class more smoothly.

As I entered my new classroom I was surprised to see that the jedi were able to make my classroom with the blueprints I gave them. Inside my classroom were about 32 desks for my students, a holochart, which is like a whiteboard, a holofilm projector for watching videos, a media device for me to plug my iPod and a desk for me. As class was about to start I stood near my desk injecting Zeta's chip in my desk letting her have control of all of the holochart, the holofilm projector and my iPod.

As the students were walking in I saw a group of students that entering my classroom. One was human boy with black hair and tanned skin kid who was with a tholothian girl with tanned skin who sat next to a green nautolan boy and a green rodian girl. After everyone had taken their seats, class was ready to start. "Alright everybody welcome to Earth Studies, I am your teacher Mr. Amor. Now if you have anything to say or if you have any questions fill free to raise your hand." Just then the rodian girl raised her hand. "Yes uhh Ganodi."

"Yeah. Why are you teaching this class? You're not a jedi." She said to me.

"I may not be a jedi but your masters suggested that the only person to teach you about other worlds that are not found in your archives is me." I said to her. "Now then are you ready to begin." I asked as they all nodded at me. "Alright then let's begin. Now to start class let me tell you about where my brother and I come a planet that is covered with 75% of water and 25% percent of land. Now the people of my planet believe that they're the only people in their galaxy." After I finished that sentence the nautolan boy rasied his hand. "Yes uhh Zatt you have something to say."

"Yeah why do your people believe they're the only people in the galaxy?" He asked.

"Because the main species on my planet is human, and our technology is primitive compared to your technology so their desire for space exploration won't happen for another hundred years." I answered his question.

"Wait the only species on your planet is humans?" The human boy asked.

"Yes uhh Petro. On Earth humans are the dominant species. If anybody on Earth saw any intelligent species other than human they would be very afraid of them.

"Why is that?" Ganodi asked.

"Because on Earth we have movies and TV Shows that showing intelligent species other than human beings are very dangerous and scary." I explained.

"Are you afraid of us?" The tholothian girl asked.

I looked at her name on the seating chart and said, "No Zatooni. I'm not afraid of you guys."

"You're not?" She asked.

"Look I'll tell you guys why I'm not afraid of you guys. The reason why I'm not afraid of you is because I've been through a lot more scarier situations with my brother. Like when I first came into this galaxy with him." I said.

"Really. Like what kind of situations." Petro asked and then other students began to ask me. I knew that I had to tell them the story.

"Alright everybody calm down calm down. I'll tell you guys." and so I did as I talked about where Anthony and I lived and how we helped each other survived after the plane crash. But I didn't tell them about all the death I saw because I felt that no child should have to know the experience I went through. I did mention the part of the both of us finding the holocron and being teleported hear. They got a good laugh after I told them about me accidentally causing me and Anthony's fighter to crash. And then I finished the story of us being rescued by the Bonteris and by the Jedi. After the story was over I saw Ahsoka at the front door of the class and decided class was finished. "Alright I think we've learned enough today. Class dismissed."

As the younglings were leaving I kept hearing "Good-bye Mr. Amor." And "See you tomorrow Mr. Amor."

After hearing their good-byes I kept saying "Good-bye kids." And "See you tomorrow everybody." After everyone left I saw Ahsoka coming over to my desk. "Ahoska what are you doing here?" I said surprisingly.

"I came to see your class Mr. Amor." She said playfully. "You really seem to do a good job of teaching the younglings."

"Well it's only the first day." I said. "I only hope that I can be a good teacher to them."

"I think you'll do great Adam." She said and asked, "So when's your next class?"

"Well my class doesn't start for another hour so I'm free until then." I said to her and then asked, "So do you want to do something?"

"Yeah what did you have in mind?" She asked as she sat on top of my desk.

"I don't know. How about we take a walk around the temple?" I offered.

"I'd like that." She said as we both left the classroom and wondered around the temple.

**Well that is the end of that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit short, the next chapter will be very interesting. See you guys soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the final chapter for today. So far things have been going great for the brothers. They got new jobs, a place to call home, and have made new friends. But every now and then things go wrong. ****Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan while Disney owns Star Was. I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 15: A Friend Lost**

_Classroom A Week Later (Adam's POV)_

Well it's been a week since I started my teaching career at the Jedi Temple and it's been two weeks since Anthony started working for Fixer. For us, work has been going well for the both of us. For Anthony, work has gone well without a hitch thanks to Theta, who was given to Anthony by Fixer as a "Welcome to the Warehouse" gift. As for me, teaching the younglings has been a little tough but it has its rewards, like telling them about my home, my friends, and my family. "Wow Mr. Amor I can't believe you were friends with some of the best athletes in your school." Katooni said to me.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, if I had my year book I would show you guys all my friends. Oh wait I do have pictures. Zeta pull up the photos on my iPod and project them on the holochart." I said to Zeta.

"Okay." She playfully said as she showed all the pictures of my friends on the holochart.

The class was surprised to see how many friends I had and then they saw a picture where Ganodi asked, "Hey Mr. Amor who's that?"

I looked at the holochart realizing that it was a picture of me and my ex-girlfriend Bri. "Oh that's uhh." I paused as memories of me my girlfriend began to flash in my mind and also the pain I went through when I found about her death. "Uuh that's one of my best friends I had in school." After that class time was over. "Alright then I guess that's it. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said to them as they all left the class and as I left the room as it was time for me to pick up Anthony from his job.

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

"Theta give me a list of all items related to the Arc Trooper Survival Suits." I asked wondering what other abandoned projects were sent to this warehouse.

"On it Anthony." He said as he pulled it a list of items that were related to the suits. "Anthony your brother is calling. Should I answer it?" Theta asked.

"Yeah put him on the holocomm for me." I said

"Okay." Theta said as he answered the call and projected Adam on the holocomm.

"Hey Adam what's going on?"

_"Hey Anthony I just finished up work. How are things going for you at work?"_ He asked.

"Things are going well. I'm just finishing up over here." I said to him.

"_Good cause I'm coming over to pick you up. We wouldn't want to miss the Peace Negotiation in the Senate."_ He said which made me remember that tonight was when the Senators of the Republic and the Separatists would try to work out a peace negotiation.

"Alright I'll see you outside the warehouse then." I said to him.

_"Okay cool."_ He said as we both turned off our holocomms.

I then grabbed my jacket and said, "Hey Fixer I'm gonna take off now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then." He said to me.

I then looked at Theta and said, "Come on Theta let's go."

"Cool." He said as I removed his chip and walked towards the elevator that took me to the front door of the shop the warehouse was under. As I walked outside the front door and saw Adam waiting for me in his speeder.

"Hey come on Anthony let's go I don't want to miss it." He said as I jumped into the passenger seat of out speeder. "Could you please use the door next time. You know what happens to the leather when your feet land on the it."

"Yes Adam." I said jokingly. I then added, "Now come on let's go I don't want to miss it." I said as he drove us to our apartment to watch the Peace Negotiation. After being paid for a few weeks my brother and I were able to get a TV set into our apartment, and we finally had it installed yesterday.

_Apartment (Adam's POV)_

As we got into our apartment we started getting ready to watch the Peace Negotiation. I started making dinner as Anthony turned on the TV and started changing channels to get to the channel the negotiation would be on. And then the negotiation started. "I can believe this is happening?" I said.

"Yeah I know." He said as he put up the volume. Just as the negotiation was about to start our TV turned off and went to static. I then noticed what happened to the TV.

"Hey Anthony what's going on with the TV?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said and then I heard my comlink go off.

"Hey Anthony hold on I'm getting a call from somebody." I said as I grabbed my comlink. "Hello."

_"Adam I need to tell you something."_ I then recognized that it was Ahsoka who was calling me. But she sounded scared.

"Ahsoka what's going on?" I asked.

_"It's the Senate."_ She said.

I then said, "Hold on I'm gonna put you on speaker." I then waved my hand at Anthony to come and listen to what Ahsoka has to say. "Ahsoka what is it."

She then said, _"The Senate is under attack!"_

"What?!" My brother and I said, as we couldn't believe that the Senate was under attack. "What happened?!" I asked.

_"The Senate was bombed by the Separatists."_ She said to us.

"I can't believe this." Anthony said.

_"There's more."_ She said on the comlink.

"What? What is it?" I asked wondering what else she had to say."

_"It's about Senator Bonteri. She's been murdered."_ My heart immediately sank as the words went in through my ears and as tears began to form in my eyes. I then hung up the comlink and looked and looked at Anthony who had the same face as me. We couldn't believe that our friend, our friend who saved us from being killed by the Separatists and who took us in, was murdered.

**I don't know what to say here but the boys just lost someone very close to them. Tomorrows chapters are when things start to get very interesting so stick around and find out what happens.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here are today's three new chapters. Yesterday the boys were having a good day until they found out one of their friends was murdered. What will happen to them now? Well let's find out. ****Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan. Star Wars is owned by Disney. I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 16: Time To Suit Up**

_3 Days after The Attack (Adam's POV)_

It's been three days after the attack on the Senate during the Peace Negotiation, and it's been three days since we found out that our friend, Mina Bonteri, was murdered by the Separatists. After we found out about Mina's death, my brother and I took it very hard. I think Anthony took It hard the most because the next day he spent three hours in the bathroom doing something. When I realized he was in there for too long I asked what he was doing in there but couldn't get in because he locked the door from the inside.

After waiting outside he finally came out, but with a shaven head. Once I had realized that he had shaven his entire head, I couldn't blame him because while he was shaving his head I sat on the couch rubbing my scar that I got on the first day Anthony and I got here. I kept remembering all the pain I went through but then remembered Mina saving us from the Separatists. But then I remembered that that the Separatists are the reason for her death, which filled my heart with anger and rage towards them. I can't imagine what Lux is going through. After mourning for a few days it was time for us to get over this hard time and continue on with our lives.

_Classroom_

I was in my classroom teaching the younglings about how people on Earth deal with death because the one thing they were talking about was the attack on the Senate. I told them how on my planet we have different ways of dealing with death. Some would have a funeral and them burry the loved ones who have died, and others would burn the bodies of their loved ones and would keep their ashes. During the end of my lesson I noticed Ahsoka standing by the door and that is when I paused in front of the class and said, "I think that's enough for today everybody. Class dismissed. I will not bee here in few days guys so I will see you guys when I get back." I said to them. As everyone started to leave Ahsoka started to walk over to me. "Hey." I said to her.

"Hey." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm taking it day by day." I said to her.

"Good." She said and then paused. "Look if you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. Really." I said.

"Good." She said as she as she bowed her head hiding her face that was showing that she was hiding something from me.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"It's nothing really." She said.

"Ahsoka." I said to her.

"I'm leaving for Ryloth in an hour." She said to this.

"What?" I asked confusingly.

"My master and I are taking a fleet of ships to help Master Windu reclaim the capital of Ryloth." She said.

"You can't go over there Ahsoka. It's a storm of gunfire over there." I warned her.

"I have to go over there Adam. My master needs me." She said as she started to leave.

"Wait." I said as I grabbed her hand. "I don't want to lose another friend."

"I'm sorry Adam." She said as she pulled her hand away from my mine. "I have to go." She then left the room. After she left, a lot of images of images went through my head. Images of death and pain from the people I couldn't save ever since the plane crash. I wasn't going to let this happen again. I then grabbed my stuff from my desk and grabbed Zeta and rushed over to Anthony's office.

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

I was in the office alone with Theta while Fixer left the warehouse to grab us some lunch because he felt bad for what I was going through. As Theta and I were watching some videos on my camera Theta said, "Anthony your brother is coming down the elevator."

"Thanks for letting me know." as I stood up from my desk and walked over to the elevator waiting for Adam. As the door opened I saw Adam with scary look on his face has before he beats someone up. I then asked. "Adam are you okay."

"Yeah why." He asked.

"Because you have that scary look on your face." I said.

"Look I'm fine." He said.

After a long pause I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I need to borrow something." He said as he looked at the Arc Trooper Survival Suits.

"Why are you doing this Adam?" I asked. "We a good life over here. Away from the war. Why do you need the suit?"

"Look Ahsoka is going to Ryloth and it's a storm over there. I'm not gonna her lose while I sit behind a desk." He said to me.

I nodded my head to him and said, "Okay." After a short pause I added, "I'm going with you."

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going with you." I said.

"No no no you're not coming with me." He said.

"Look Ahsoka is my friend too. And someone is gotta watch your back." I said.

He then took a long deep breath and sighed. "Alright then. Let's go." We then walked over to the suits where a few droids were standing by to strap us in the suits. Adam strapped himself in the black and purple suit, while I was suiting up in the blue and white suit. After a few minutes of putting on the suits the droids then handed us our helmets. As we putted them on we grabbed Zeta and Theta and putted their chips in our helmets. Inside our helmets were items displayed inside. One item was a radar system that detects any enemies or allies near us. Anther was an ammo read out that shows us how much ammo and grenades we have. And another was a health shield read out that shows us how much damage our armor is taking. Adam then looked at me said, "Man this armor feels good."

"Dude your voice sounds like Frankenstein from _Deathrace_." I said to him.

"Your voice sounds like Cyrax from_ Mortal Kombat_." He said to me as the droids handed me a rifle, two twin pistols and a few grenades while another handed Adam his saber, a few grenades and a lot of explosive shurikens. After we had our weapons we walked over to Zeta and Theta and put them in our helmets. After we put them in them in our helmets, they were displayed in our helmets. "Alright you ready." I said to him. He nodded at me and then I said, "Let's go." As we were walking to the _Nightstalker_ we were cut off by Mr. Fox, who walked in and saw us using the suits.

"Mind telling me where you two are heading." He said.

"Get of the way Fox." Adam said.

"Look if you wanted to use this stuff, all you had to do was ask." He said, which shocked me and my brother.

"Why are you letting us?" I asked.

"I think you two are trying help us. And in this world, we could use a little more help." He said.

"Thanks." We said to him as we went to the _Nightstalker _where there was a _Prowler_ located inside the ship. As we were leaving Coruscant we inserted Zeta and Theta into the ship telling them to make a jump to Ryloth. The two agreed and we soon made a light speed jump.

**Yeah I know the ryloth episode arc took place in season one, but I thought it would be interesting for the two brothers to get involved in a battle. But other than that, it seems that things are about to get real interesting. Stick around and find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright everyone here is chapter seventeen of Brothers In Arms, and this is where the fun begins. before we start I want to point out that Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan, Star Wars belongs to Disney and my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 17: Storm Over Ryloth**

_Hyperspace (Anthony's POV)_

As we were going through hyperspace, I sat in my chair wondering how we were going to help the Republic. I looked at Adam and asked, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"Easy." He said and then added, "We're gonna go in there, hit them hard and hit them fast and leave before any of this gets ugly."

"Okay." I said.

"Look listen. Once we get out of hyperspace, who knows what's gonna be going on. I need you to be calm and not panic." He said to me.

"Got it." I said to him.

As we were waiting to get out of hyperspace our hearts began to beat faster than usual. I was scared as I began to tap my foot and fingers. Adam then looked at me and noticed that I was scared. "Hey." He said to me. "Use that fear it'll help you be more alert." A few minutes later we got out of hyperspace and arrived at Ryloth.

_Ryloth (Adam's POV)_

As left hyperspace what we saw was something we couldn't believe our eyes. Republic ships being torn apart by Separatist ships who were attacking them like lions attacking an injured zebra. We then saw fighters on both sides firing at each other like birds of prey fighting for territory. And all of this was happening right after we left hyperspace. I then looked at Anthony and said, "Anthony I'm gonna head into the _Prowler_. I'm gonna need you to fly this ship while I try to get those enemy fighters off those Republic ships.

"Okay." He said to me, as I rushed over and got into the _Prowler_. I then strapped my self in and put Zeta's chip inside the fighter.

"You ready for this Zeta?" I asked.

"Let's find out Adam." She said to me.

"Anthony, open the hatch." I said.

_"Got it. Be careful Adam."_ He said on his comlink inside our helmets.

"You too bro." I said as me and Zeta took off into battle. As we were flying through space we soon saw three vulture droids heading in our direction.

"Adam! Vulture droids heading this way!" She said to me.

"I see them." I said as we engaged them. As we headed straight towards them I started using the machine guns to separate one from the group. My plan soon worked as one vulture droid split up from the group. We soon followed that one deserter and began firing at the droid. "Zeta lock on to that droid."

"On it." She said as she aimed the machine guns at droid, which blew it up. "We got it Adam!" She said cheerfully.

"Nice job Zeta!" I said to her as we then saw another droid coming at us. "Looks like we have another droid coming at us!" I said before the droid began firing at us. We couldn't use our guns on it because we couldn't fire without getting shot. So instead we were being chased by that one droid through the battlefield, going through ships that were destroyed. And eventually that one droid invited some of his friends and we were being chased by five droids. This all looked so familiar to the time Anthony and I were being chased by those wolves. I then had an idea. "Zeta get the heat seeking missiles ready."

"Okay, but we won't be bale to fire at them if they're behind us." She said.

"I know! Get them ready and hold on to something." I said.

"Hold on to WHAAAAAAAT!" She screamed as I immediately turned off the engines, which made us stop in our tracks and letting the droids flying right by us. "Please don't that again." She asked. i then immediately reactivated the engines and locked onto the droids.

"Sorry! Fire the missiles now!" I said as we soon fired the missiles at the droids causing them to blow up. "Nice job Zeta!" I said.

"Thanks. But a little heads up next time." She said to me as we continued to help out.

_Nightstalker (Anthony's POV)_

While Adam was helping by taking out some of those fighters, Theta and I decided to help take out some of the enemy ships. I then had an idea. "Theta activate the cloaking device."

"Anthony the cloaking device isn't fully functional. It'll last for a few minutes and will turn off whether we fire our guns or not." He said to me.

"Well let's make this shot count. Activate it now." I said

"Yes Anthony." He said as he activated the cloaking device. From the inside of our ship we didn't look like we were invisible but from the outside we noticed that none of the enemy ships didn't fire at us as we came towards them. "Anthony we have two minutes before the cloaking device goes out."

"Alright. Aim our canons at the nearest ship." I said as Theta aimed all of our canons at a ship that was near a control ship.

"Anthony the cloaking device is about to go out in 3…2…1." He said.

"Fire!" I said as we fired all of our missiles and canons at the ship, destroying it. "Nice job Theta!"

"Thank you Anthony." He said.

"Let's get out of here! How long do we have until we can use the cloaking device?!" I asked as we flew away from the ships that were firing at us.

"We have five minutes before we can use it again." He said.

"Alright then." I said, as we flew out of the battlefield, avoiding the canons that were being fired at us. After waiting for five minutes we soon activated our cloaking device and moved toward the ships, only this time we were gonna attack the control ship. "Theta aim all of our canons at the control ship straight ahead of us." I said.

"Yes Anthony. Cloaking device deactivating in 3…2…1." Theta said.

"Fire all canons!" I ordered as we focused all of our firepower on the control ship destroying it. Once it was destroyed the remaining gun ships began to fire on the Separatist ships. I soon got a call from Adam. "Adam did you just see that?" I said excitingly.

_"Nice job Anthony!"_ Adam said to me on his comlink. _"I'm gonna head down to the capital to help those clones reclaim it."_

"Alright then, I'll see you down there." I said before I hung up on Adam.

"Anthony I'm getting a call from one of the Republic ships. Should I put them on the holocomm?" Theta asked.

"Yes." I said I got off my seat and walked over to a room that was designed for holocomm communication. I then activated the holocomm. "Hello who is this?"

Soon a hologram of Anakin Skywalker appeared in front of me. _"This is General Skywalker of this Republic fleet. Who am I speaking to?"_

_Republic Ship (Normal POV)_

As the Republic ships began to enter Ryloth's atmosphere Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano stood near a holocomm where a hologram of a soldier wearing white and blue armor with a robotic voice asked, _"Hello who is this?"_

Anakin then said, "This is General Skywalker of this Republic fleet. Who am I speaking to?"

The soldier on the hologram than answered. _"My name is...Patriot."_

Skywalker then asked, "What are you doing here Patriot? I don't remember calling in bounty hunters to join the fight."

"_Oh we're not bounty hunters. __We are here to help you?"_ The soldier responded.

"We?" Ahsoka said as she stepped into the holocomm to talk to the soldier.

"_My friend and I are here to help destroy the Separatists and reclaim Ryloth."_ The soldier said.

"We appreciate your help. But we can handle this ourselves." Anakin said.

_"Yeah you guys had it under control until we got here."_ The soldier said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look if you don't leave Ryloth with your friend we will forced to use lethal force." Anakin said.

_"It's too late...you can't stop us."_ The soldier said and then added,_ "And we're just getting started."_ After he finished that sentence the hologram of the soldier turned off.

Anakin then looked ordered a clone trooper, "Trooper get General Windu on warn him about Patriot's friend."

"Yes sir." The clone said as it left to warn Master Windu.

**And that is where we will end this chapter. It looks like Adam is in for one hell of a battle on the planet and it looks like Anakin isn't pleased with having mercenaries intervene with this battle. Like this chapter leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and here is the final chapter for today of Brothers In Arms. So far Adam and Anthony did well in their space battle over Ryloth, but how will Adam do when he jumps in the front lines against the Separatists? As I always mention, Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan, Star Wars belongs to Disney, and my OCs belong to me. Alright enough with that, let's get going.**

**Chapter 18: Liberty On Ryloth**

_Ryloth (Adam's POV)_

After Anthony destroyed the Separatist control ship, most of the Separatist ships were being attacked and destroyed by the Republic ships I saw it as the perfect opportunity to land on the planet's surface. "Zeta activate activate the _Prowler_'s cloaking device." I said.

"On it." She said. "Oh and Adam I'm getting a call from Anthony."

"Anthony what's going on?" I asked as a small hologram of him appeared in my fighter.

_"Adam I just want to let you know that the Republic think that we should leave now or they will use lethal force."_ He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

_"Well they contacted the Nightstalker and they said it to my face."_ He said. _"What should we do?"_

"We're gonna continue on with our plan." I said to him.

_"Okay. Good luck Adam."_ He said as he hung up on me. Zeta and I then entered the planets atmosphere.

"So what is the plan Adam?" Zeta asked.

"Well since the Republic and the Separatist think we're a threat to them I think we should try to keep our distance from both sides. So we'll land the _Prowler_ a few miles away from the capital." I said to her.

"Okay so where should we land?" She asked.

"Let's land in that small canyon." I said as we landed our fighter in the canyon.

"Okay what the next part of your plan?" Zeta asked.

"I'm just gonna go to the front door and knock." I said to her, which confused Zeta.

"That's it? That's your plan?" Zeta asked.

"Oh you'll see the rest of it when we get there. By the way can you make a duplicate of yourself for the _Prowler_?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" She asked.

"Because I'm gonna need to find a way to get out of the capital. Fast." I said.

"Okay then." She said as small wave of static went through her as she made a duplicate of herself for the fighter. "It's done."

"Okay. Let's get walking then." I said as the both of us started walking our way through the canyon and towards the capital.

_Three Hours Later_

After walking through the canyon for three hours, Zeta and I had finally got out of the canyon and walked into a desert where the both of us could hear gunfire going on. We ran through the desert by were stopped to find out that we were at the edge of a 200 foot cliff. As I looked at the bottom of the cliff I saw the capital of Ryloth in front of me. The capital was a castle like building sitting on a island of land that was in the middle of a canyon that looked deeper than the Grand Canyon. I then noticed that the only way to get to the capitol was to cross an energy bridge that can be activated from inside the castle. And guarding the front door were 2 large canons. As I looked at the castle I then noticed that across a valley of sand and rock were clones retreating from the palace. "So you're still thinking about using the front door?" Zeta asked in my helmet."

"Yes." I answered.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Zeta said as we started climbing down the cliff.

_The Capital (Normal POV)_

After a failed attempt to overrun the capital, General Mace Windu stood next to the leader of the Twi'lek Freedom Fighters, Cham Syndulla. "Well that was a failed attempt." Syndulla said.

"Indeed it was." Windu.

"So what do we do now?" Syndulla asked.

"We wait for reinforcements." Windu said.

"What?' Syndulla asked.

"I've contacted General Skywalker and his padawan for aerial support. So until they arrive we wait for them." Windu explained.

After hearing what Windu had said Syndulla could not believe his ears. "The capital is right in front of us and all we are gonna do is wait here and do nothing until back up arrives?" He asked.

"Listen Syndulla until those air guns are taken out, no one is attacking the capital!" As Windu and Syndall were planning a second attempt to overrun the capital, the remaining surviving clones and Twi'leks were preparing for another attack. As they were preparing their gear a unknown soldier wearing black and purple armor was walking through the crowd of clones and Twi'leks.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" One clone said to the figure as he blocked him from his path to the capital.

"Get out of my way." The soldier said, with a dark voice. As he pushed the clone aside and walked towards a motorcycle like speeder.

"Stop right there sir!" The clone said as he raised his pistol and aimed it at the soldiers back.

"Shooting me won't do anything." The soldier said as he sat on the speeder and started the engine.

"Get off of that speeder sir or I will shoot you!" The clone said as he had his pistol pointing at the back of the left shoulder of the unkown soldier.

"Go ahead." The soldier said which made the clone pull the trigger on him. As he pulled the trigger the bullet fired from the pistol and hit the shoulder of the soldier who felt only a small amount of pain.

This shocked everyone to see that armor the soldier was wearing protected him. The clone looked at the soldier and asked, "Who are you."

The soldier turned his head to the left a little bit and said, "I'm Razor." After he said that he started the engine and went full throttle towards the capital.

After Razor had left, the clone grabbed his commlink and said, "General, we have an unauthorized attack on the capital right now!"

Windu grabbed his commlink and asked, "Trooper who's responsible for the attack?!"

"Someone named Razor sir!" The clone responded.

"Where is he?!" Windu asked.

"He's taken an speeder and is driving towards the capital!" The clone said as everyone, including Windu looked at the soldier attacking the base alone. One clone grabs a holocamera and starts recording the strange soldier. As Razor begins to move closer to the capital, the droids start to wonder, who would be foolish enough to attack the capital alone.

"Lock onto that speeder!" One droid said in a high pitched voice as the canons locked onto razor, "Prepare to fire!" He said. As Razor drove closer to the capital the canons began firing at him, but because the speeder is small and fast, the canons miss their target. As the canons were firing at Razor, he started to stand up on the speeder and began to crouch as if he were about to make a great jump. One canon does fire at him, but that is what Razor had planned. As the canon hits the front part of the speeder, the speeder flips forward catapulting Razor across the canyon and over the wall. The droids are surprised to see this and are unable to react as Razor grabs two grenades and throws them at the two canons, causing them to explode. The clones, Twi'leks and the droids were surprised to see this death defying stunt.

As Razor begins to descend to the ground he makes a front flip and activates his thruster packs on his shoes and back to reduce the speed. As he lands on the ground he unsheathes his black saber and begins to cut down every droid in his path. This provokes the droids into brining out a tank inside. After Razor finishes cutting down the last droid, he focuses on the tank and runs for the front door. The tank aims it canon on him and fires, but misses as Razor dodges the blast and destroys the front door of the capital. After the clones see that the front entrance to the capital is destroyed every clone and Twi'lek rush over to reclaim the capital. But as the canon aims in gun on Razor, Razor grabs four grenades and throws them at the tank, destroying it.

After the tank was destroyed the energy bridge some how was activated and this was the opportunity the clones and Twi'leks were waiting for as the started to storm the capital. As Windu is watching the Republic reclaim the capital he sees the unknown soldier, called Razor, through a pair of binoculars and notices that the Razor is looking right back at him and jumps off the bridge. This surprises Windu as he sees an unknown fighter rising from the canyon with Razor on top of it and watches it take off and disappear into the sky. As Windu tries to figure out what has happened to the fighter he gets a call from Anakin.

"What is it Skywalker?" He asked.

"Master Windu. Did you need me and my padawan's assistance? Because it looks like you have things under control." He said as Windu looked up at the sky and saw two jedi starfighters passing by.

_Prowler (Adam's POV)_

As I got into the _Prowler _and left the battlefield I inserted Zeta into the fighter and said, "Well Zeta I think that could not have gone better."

"I couldn't agree more. I just wish you would've found a better way of going through the front door." Zeta said.

"I'm just glad you were able to access the bridge controls and activate them for the Republic." I said to her. I then added, "Contact Anthony and Theta and tell them that the mission was successful and were heading back to the _Nightstalker_." I said as we flew back to the _Nightsalker_ so that we could head back to Coruscant.

**Alright folks that is the end of this chapter. Like the chapter? Leave a review and tell me what you think. See you guys next time when we have three more chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

**What's up everybody we are back with three brand new chapters for Brothers In Arms. On the last few chapters both Adam and Anthony flew to Ryloth where they slaughter dozens of droids and took on the names Razor and Patriot. What will the people around them think of these two new soldiers. Let's see. ****Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan, Star Wars belongs to Disney, however my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 19: Watching The Video**

_Classroom 2 Days Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been two days since our mission on Rlyloth and it's been two days of dealing with excruciating pain. After my brother and I returned to Coruscant, we were able to fly the _Nightstalker _into the warehouse undetected by anyone. But after we got all of our armor off, Anthony noticed that I had a really bad bruise after I got shot by the clone and by the droids when I single handily stormed the capital. Anthony suggested that I should create an excuse to explain why my left shoulder is in so much pain. We both agreed that my shoulder hurts because I slipped and fell in my shower, which seemed pretty funny to my students when they asked what was wrong with my shoulder. After they had their laugh I decided to teach them about the different types of music culture on Earth. As I was going over a lesson, I noticed that two of my students were huddling close to each other and were whispering something. I then said, "Petro, Zatt, is there something you'd liker to share with the class?"

Petro and Zatt then sat up straight and looked at me with a scared look. They said nervously, "No Mr. Amor, it's nothing."

"Well if it's nothing then you won't mind if the whole class has a look at it?" I asked as Zatt handed me his holopad. "Well class I think we deserve a break from the lesson." I said, "And I think we should take a look at what Zatt and Petro were hiding. Zeta bring up the video on the holochart."

"Yes sir." Zeta said as she pulled up a video that got everyone's attention. It was a video of Razor storming the capital. As the class watched the video I pulled the two boys to the side.

I asked, "Where did you get this video?!"

"I hacked into the Jedi council holofilm archives and….might have made a copy for my holopad." Zatt said.

"I will deal with you two later." I said and then added, "Zeta turn the movie now."

"Yes sir." Zeta said as she turned of the video. Once the video was turned off everyone in the class started to complain.

"Sorry class but it looks like we'll have to continue this lesson tomorrow." I said as I started to gather my things and Zatt's holopad. "I have to show this to the counsel. Now come on let's get going." I said as I waited for every student to leave the classroom. As soon as the last student left I rushed over to the council.

_Jedi Counsel_

As I rushed over to the elevator I got inside and grabbed my comlink to contact Master Kenobi to gather the jedi masters for a very important meeting. As I got off the elevator and waited inside the empty counsel chamber, I began to look outside the windows and admired the beautiful view of the city. I then heard a voice, "You summoned us young one? What is the reason?"

I then turned to see that it was Master Yoda who had asked me as he stood in front of all the jedi masters. "Master Yoda there is something you and the other counsel members must see." I said as they took their seats and I showed them the video of Razor. Every council member had a look of concern on face as they watched the video.

Master Windu spoke out. "Where did you get this video?"

"A student in my class had a copy of this video on his holopad." I replied. "Do you know what this is master?" I asked.

Every master looked at Windu when he said, "This video was taken by a me on Ryloth. The clones and Twi'leks said that an unknown soldier hijacked a speeder and charged at the capital where he overran it."

"It doesn't look like he had trouble taking down that base." I said as I was watching the video.

"Indeed." Master Kenobi said.

"Well even though he may have overran the capital, he stands as a possible threat to the Republic." Windu said.

"Possible threat, I think this guy was trying to help. If it wasn't for him the capital may have been lost!" I protested.

"Calm down young Amor." Windu said stongly.

"What are you going to do about this?" I asked.

"This matter of buisness does not concern you." Windu said.

"Very well then thank you for your time Masters." I said as I left the room.

_(Normal POV)_

After Adam had left the chamber, the masters began to discuss about this unkown soldier. "He does have a point." Obi wan said which got Windu's attention. "What are we going to do about this….Razor?"

"And what about his friend, Patriot?" Skywalker asked.

"Until we know that we are loyalty is to the republic, Razor and Patriot remain as threats and criminals of the Republic." Windu said.

"Unsettling these times are. Take caution with these unknown warriors we must." Master Yoda said. As council agrees on this decision, they are unaware that their conversation was heard by someone on the other side of the door. That person was Adam using a device, in his ear that allows him to hear into other people's conversation, that he borrowed from Fox. After he heard he ending of the conversation. He went over to the warehouse to warn Anthony. But they what don't know is that someone else has seen the video of Razor.

_Hoth_

Deep under the snow of Hoth, lies a Separatist base where a cynical doctor works undetected by the Republic. Inside the base was a lab where the doctor was creating the ultimate tool of destruction that will bring the Republic to its knees. As the doctor was working on his project a hologram of an old white man, with hair, white beard and wearing a cloak, appeared behind him. _"Doctor Vindi. How is your progress?"_ the hologram.

"According to my calculations Count, the Omega Suit will be fully operational in a week." The doctor said. "I really must thank you Count. If your spies had not filmed that mysterious warrior on Ryltoh, I would not have been inspired to create this new weapon for the Separatists."

_"Very well then. I will leave you to continue your work Doctor."_ Dooku said as his hologram disappered, as Vindi continued working on the Omega Suit.

**The Omega Suit. Uh oh, it looks like someone else has seen the video. What will Anthony think when Adam tells him what the Jedi Masters think of them? And how will they find about the Omega suit? We'll find out soon enough.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone here is the newest chapter for Brothers In Arms. On the last chapter everyone in the Jedi Temple found out about Razor and Patriot, and have declared them as a threat. What will Anthony think about this? Let's find out. ********Batman Begins is property of Christopher Nolan, Star Wars belongs to Disney, however my OCs belong to me.**

**Chapter 20: A New Assignment**

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

"WHAT?" I screamed at Adam. After he had came back from the temple and told me what the jedi masters think of us, I was experiencing a lot of anger. "THE JEDI THINK THAT WE'RE THREATS!"

"I know man it's unbelievable!" He said to me.

"I can't believe it! After all the hell we went through to save their skin and they call us criminals." I protested.

"Not all of them." Adam said to me. "Just some of them."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Well it sounded like Master Kenobi was a little concerned about Master Windu's decision." He said to me.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna have a little talk with Kenobi." He said.

"I don't like where this is going." I concernedly said.

"Don't worry." He said calmly. "I'm gonna make sure this conversation is between me and him.

_Jedi Temple At Night (Normal POV)_

As Obi wan was walking through the temple, after he had given Anakin and his padawan Ahsoka a new assignment, he received a call on his comlink. "Hello. Who is this?" He asked. After he had answered the call, a dark voice spoke.

_"Kenobi."_ The voice said. _"Get outside the main entrance of the temple and wait for my next set of instructions."_

"Who is this?" Obi wan asked, but there was no reponse. After noticing that the caller didn't reply he walked outside the main entrance of the temple where he got another call. He answered it.

_"Look for the tallest tower with a bright red lights flashing."_ The voice said as Obi wan looked at the lit up city in the night and noticed a tower about eight miles away with a bright red flashing light. _"Do you see it?"_ The voice asked.

"Yes." Obi wan replied.

_"Good meet me on the rooftop of that building in ten minutes and we'll talk. Come alone."_ The voice said.

"Who is this?" Kenobi asked.

_"This is Razor."_ Razor said as he hung up the comlink. After Razor hung up, Obi wan went to the hangar bay, inside the temple to get a speeder to get to the tower. After Obi wan had reached the rooftop a dark figure in the shadows walked towards him. The figure asked, "Did you come alone?"

"Yes." Obi wan said. The figure then took a step closer to him and revealed his appearance.

"Good." Razor said. "We have a lot to talk about. Don't we?"

"Why did you call me here?" Obi wan asked.

"I needed to have this conversation away from the temple and from the jedi." Razor said.

"Well with your little attack on the capital of Ryloth, I can't say I blame you. Some of the jedi think you're a threat." Obi wan said to him.

"And that's why I called you." He said to Obi wan and then added, "You're one of the jedi that my friend and I trust."

"Who are the other jedi?" Obi wan asked.

"I can't tell you that. Otherwise the identity of me and my friend's will be exposed." Razor said.

"Well Master Windu has declared you and your friend a threat to the Republic and to the jedi. He thinks you're dangerous." He said.

"What do you think?" Razor asked.

Obi wan then took his eyes of Razor and looked at the jedi temple. He then said, "I think you and your friend are trying to help." He then turned his head to Razor, only to notice that he was gone. "But I have a bad feeling about this." He said as he got on his speeder and went back to the temple.

_The Next Day at the Apartment (Adam's POV)_

After I spoke with Master Kenobi, I was glad to hear that Anthony and I could trust one jedi master. Anthony was also glad to here that our conversation went well, after I told him about it when I returned to the apartment. Since today was me and Anthony's day off from work, we decided to just sit back and relax at the apartment. As the both of us were watching TV we heard a knock on the door. I walked over to see who it was and realized that it was Ahsoka. "Hey Adam." She said to me.

"Hey Ahsoka." I said happily. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see how you and Anthony were doing." She said to me.

"Well come on in and we'll talk." I said.

"Oh no I don't want to intrude." She said.

"No no I insist." I said as I put my hand over her shoulder and walked her inside the apartment and said. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable." She then walked inside the apartment where she saw Anthony watching TV

"Hey Anthony." She said as Anthony got off the couch where she asked, "How are things going?"

"Everything is going fine. How are things at the temple?" He asked.

"Ahh you know the usual." She said.

I looked at her and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Ohh no I'm fine." She said to me. After she said that I started to think that she was hiding something from me.

"Is something wrong Ahsoka?" I asked wondering what was wrong with her.

"It's nothing. Really." She said.

"Ahsoka you can tell me what's going on." I said trying to make her comfortable.

"I'm just upset that I have to do this assignment the counsel has given to me." She said.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

She then took a long deep breath and said, "My master and I have been assigned to locate a hidden Separatist base on Hoth. The counsel thinks that Dr. Vindi is making a weapon."

"Dr. Vindi?" I asked.

"He's a mad scientist of Separatist. We originally arrested him on Naboo, for creating a virus that would have killed a lot people, but he escaped." She said.

"So the counsel is sending you on this wild chase?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning." She then noticed she had to get back to the temple so she got up and said, "Well I better get back to the temple otherwise my master is gonna be wondering where I am."

"You be careful out there Ahsoka." I said as I gave her a hug to say goodbye. After she left I looked at Anthony and said, "Anthony."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Get the keys to the speeder." I said. "We need to head down to the warehouse to prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes." He said happily as he grabbed the keys because we were gonna get another chance to use the suits and equipments and how he was gonna get another chance to fly the _Nightstalker_. We then grabbed Zeta and Theta's chip and went to the warehouse to prepare for another fight.

**And that's the end for this chapter. It looks like the boys are heading to Hoth. What will they find there and what will happen when they face Vindi? Stick around and find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright guys here the last chapter for today and the twenty first chapter for Brothers In Arms. Right now the boys are getting ready for Hoth and in for one hell of a fight. ********Batman Begins is property Christopher Nolan, while Star Wars is owned Disney, however I own my OCs. **

**Chapter 21: Storming The Base**

_Then Next Day at the Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

After Ahsoka told Adam and I that she and her master were going to Hoth to hunt for a mad scientist who works for the Separatists, I was thrilled when Adam said that we were going. After she left the apartment, Adam and I went to the warehouse to get some equipment ready. We packed plenty of ammo for our guns, grabbed as much grenades as we could, and even grabbed a rocket launcher with 3 rockets. If this hidden base is holding this mad doctor, I'm guessing that it's going to be very well armored and filled with battle droids. The next morning Adam and I woke up and drove down to the warehouse where we began to suit up and get ready for the upcoming battle. Before we left we grabbed a probe droid, that Zeta or Theta could operate from the ship, and that could be used to locate the base. As we got on the _Nightstalker_, we inserted Zeta and Theta's chip inside the ship and flew.

_Hyperspace_

As we flew out of Coruscant, Adam looked at Zeta and said, "Zeta set a course to the Hoth System."

"I'm on it." She said as we made a jump to lightspeed. As we flew through hyperspace Zeta then said, "We should arrive at Hoth in about two hours."

"Thanks Zeta." Adam said.

I began to wonder how we were going to find the base and how we were going to get inside to arrest Vindi. I looked at Adam and asked, "So how are we gonna find the base?"

"Simple." He said. "We're gonna use that probe droid that Fixer gave us. He said that Zeta and Theta could operate the droid and that it was designed to detect hidden bases by locating the cameras outside the base."

"Okay so what about storming the base?" I asked.

"Easy." He said and continued with, "Once we find the base I'm gonna need you to cause as much mayhem as you can to get every droid outside the base. That should make it a lot easier to catch Vindi."

"Sounds like a plan." I said as we continued to fly through hyperspace.

_Hoth (Adam's POV)_

After flying through hyperspace, we finally exited hyperspace and reached the Hoth system where we saw a republic supply ship entering the planet. Zeta asked, "Adam should I contact that ship?"

"No." I said. "I don't want the Republic to know that we are here. Just take us down to the planet."

"On it" She said as we descended to the planet's surface. As we continue to make our descent, the colder it got, and once we reached the surface, it was so cold that I could see my breath from inside the ship.

After we landed Anthony looked at Theta and said, "Theta I'm gonna need you to use the probe droid to locate the base."

"Yes sir." He said as he made a copy of himself to fly the probe droid. As he flew the probe droid from inside the ship, we could see what the droid saw but all we saw was nothing but endless snow until the droid was shot. We then lost a visual of the droid's point of view.

"Theta what happened?" Anthony asked.

"I'm sorry but it seems that the droid was shot by something." He said.

"Something huh?" I asked as I then said, "Zeta pull up a map of the droids path before it was shot."

"On it." She said as she pulled a hologram of a map of the probe droids path.

"Okay we're right here." I said as I pointed out where we were on the map. "And the droid flew north east for about thirty minutes before it was shot. We'll start looking for the base where we lost contact with the droid."

"Alright." Anthony said. "Well let's get going." He said as put on our helmets with Zeta and Theta's chip inside, and walked into the cold snow.

As we walked through the snow for a few hours we almost reached the point were we lost contact with the probe droid, until Zeta detected something. "Razor I'm detecting unidentified objects five miles west of here."

"Can you set up a waypoint there?" I asked.

"Already on it." She said as a small map inside our helmets popped up with directions to the waypoint. We then began to walk west. After walking through the snow for hours Zeta then spoke in a scared tone. "Razor! Those unidentified objects are Republic clones and Separatist droids! There's a firefight going on!" After she finished Anthony and I ran over to the firefight.

_Outside The Base (Normal POV)_

As Razor and Patriot ran to the firefight they came over a hill where they saw a valley of snow leading to a small base that was alongside a hill. In the valley were clones firing at droids that were coming outside the base. They also saw two jedi on the battlefield. One was only fifty yards from the entrance of the base, the other was a hundred yards away. "Well they look like they could use some help." Patriot said as he looked at Razor.

"I couldn't agree more." Razor said. "Do you remember the plan?" He asked as Patriot nodded.

On the battlefield was Anakin leading his clones. One clone with blue stripes going down his armor said, "Sir there are too many droids! Our numbers are starting to fall." He said as he fired his two pistols at the droids.

"Just hold on Rex! We need to draw them out so Ahsoka can get in!" Anakin said as forced pushed and cut down every droid in his path. Just then a rocket flew past them and blew up six droids in front of them. The shockwave of the blast knocked both Anakin and Rex off their feet.

"Sir what was that?" Rex said as as he recovered from the blast.

"I'm not sure." Anakin said as he too was recovering. As they were getting on their feet an unknown soldier wearing a strange blue and white armor was shooting down every droid that was in his sights. He then reached at his belt and pulled a grenade and threw it at the center of five droids. As Anakin got up he recognized the unknown soldier, it was the same soldier he talked to over Ryloth. "What the?" He asked himself. "Patriot!" Anakin quickly got up and tackled patriot to the ground. "Patriot you are under arrest for crimes against the Republic." He said as he ignited his lightsaber and placed it behind Patriot's head.

"You really want to start this right now!" Patriot said, as he turned his head towards Anakin and noticed a couple of droids sneaking up behind him. Patriot quickly throws Anakin off his back and shoots the droids.

"Thanks." Anakin said as he got up and quickly ignited his lightsaber to deflect some of the bullets that were coming from the droids. "But you are still under arrest."

"We don't have time for this!" Patriot said as he punched a commando droid in the face. "Now come on! Our friends need our help!" Patriot said. After he had said that Anakin and Rex focused their attention to droids that were coming out of the base. The three of them ran over to a nearby barricade that was sticking out of the snow. "What's your plan Skywalker?" Patriot said while he started shooting from the barricade.

"My padawan is inside the base looking for Vindi!" He said as he deflected bullets coming at him. He then asked, "What are you doing here?!"

"Same reason as you!" He said while he continued to shoot the droids. "My friend and I are here to help arrest Vindi!"

"Where's your friend?!" He asked.

"Inside the base looking for Vinid!" Patriot said.

Rex then shouted, "Sir more droids coming out of the base!"

"It looks like we may have our hands full here." Patriot said to Anakin as he reloaded his gun.

"Let's hope that my padawan and your friend can get Vindi." Anakin said as Patriot finished reloading and started firing at the droids.

_Lab Inside The Base_

While the battle was being taken outside the base, inside it was a lab where Vindi was preparing his Omega Suit until he got a message from Count Dooku. Vindi answered the call where a hologram of the count appeared right in front of him. "Count Dooku."

_"Dr. Vindi. I am hearing that your base is under attack by the Republic."_ He said to him.

"Yes, the Republic attacked the base a few hours ago." Vindi said as he continued to make the final adjustments to the suit.

_"Are you aware that if the Republic get their hands on this suit, it could turn the war into their favor?"_ He asked.

"I am aware, which is why I took major precautions if the Republic take this suit." He said.

_"Do not fail me Vindi."_ Dooku said as the hologram of him disappeared and Vindi activated his suit.

**It looks like things are about to get real interesting in the next chapter. Find out tomorrow as we reach the final two chapters of Brothers In Arms.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright everyone this is TheLastSurvivor14 and these are the final two chapters of Brothers In Arms. I got nothing else to say other than that Christopher Nolan has the rights to Batman Begins, Disney has the rights to Star Wars. But I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 22: Razor Vs Omega**

_Inside The Base (Normal POV)_

While the battle of the Separatist Base was taking place outside at the entrance, inside was Razor who was able to get passed the droids and get inside the base. As he walked through the hallways of the base he found a computer where he inserted Zeta's chip. "Zeta can you operate the security cameras to locate Vindi?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said as she took full control of the security cameras. Razor looked at one of the security cameras and noticed that it shook back and forth showing that Zeta had full control of it. Zeta then found something on the camera. "I got him." She said. "He's in the main lab two floors below us." She then also noticed something. "That's strange."

"What is it?" Razor asked.

"I managed to hack into the bases archives to see why Vindi was here and I found this." She then pulled up a picture of the Omega Suit.

"The Omega Suit?" Razor said.

"It seems that this suit is suppose to be the Separatist version of your suit." She said.

"Can you erase these blueprints?!" Razor asked.

"It's already done." She said. She then noticed something on the security cameras. "Razor! I found Ahsoka! She's heading for the lab to arrest Vindi! Razor she's heading into a trap!"

"Let's go!" Razor said as he yanked out Zeta's chip.

_Lab_

As Ahsoka walked through the hallways she and three clones were in front of the door that opened to the lab. She ignited her green lightsaber and forced it through the door, cutting it open. As she and the clones entered the room she shouted, "There's no point of hiding Vindi! We know you're in here!" She then looked at the clones and said, "Spread out and look for him!"

"Yes sir." The clones said as they started to search the lab for Vindi. While Ahsoka was looking around the lab one of the clones called her. "Captain Tano you're gonna want to see this."

Ahsoka then walked over to the clone that was near a computer that showed a picture of the Omega Suit. Ahsoka could not believe her eyes. "So this is what Vindi was working on?" She then looked away form the computer and ordered, "Everyone look for the suit!" While she was looking for the Vindi or the Omega Suit, one clone opened a door in the lab that lead to a small darker room and turned on his lights. What he saw was the last thing he was gonna see.

Standing in front him was a large mechanical suit that was ten feet high with large arms and legs. The suit was also grey and had a helmet that was in the shape of Vindi's head with glowing red eyes. When the clone saw him, the suit punched the clone with his giant fists, sending the clone flying and screaming. When the other clones heard the scream the suit of armor burst through the wall and began attacking the clones, by swiping them away it's giant metal arms. As ahsoka saw this she ignited her lightsaber and started charging the metal giant. As she charged forward the suit pulled out a machine gun from its wrist and began firing at Ahsoka. Knowing that she couldn't block every bullet she force push the suit and ran out the room to warn her master. "Master do you hear me!" She said on wrist communicator

_"I hear you Snips. What's going on? Did you catch Vindi or the weapon?"_ He asked.

"Vindi is the weapon!" She said as she continued running through the halls of the base, going up the stairs, reaching the second level of the base.

_"What!"_ He asked.

_"The weapon is a suit of armor Vindi is piloting! I need you guys to-"_ She was then cut off as a giant metal hand came from beneath her and then another hand appeared and started to climb up from the floor beneath her. And in a matter of seconds, Vindi had fully climbed out of the floor and stood in front of Ahsoka.

The suit then took out its wrist machine gun and said in a robot version of Vindi's voice, "You've been a pain in my neck for far too long young one." Just as he was about to end Ahsoka's life, a soldier wearing black and purple armor came from behind Ahsoka with great speed and rammed Vindi, knocking him ten feet away from ahsoka. As Vindi got up and recovered from the hit he took off his helmet revealing his face and said, "Ahh Razor. I was hoping you would show up. Tell me. What do you think of this suit?"

"Shut it down Vindi and make this easy." Razor said.

"I don't think so Mr. Razor." Vindi said as he got his wrist gun ready.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Razor said as he ran towards Vindi with his black saber activated. As he ran towards Vinidi, Vindi put on his helmet and began firing at Razor. Razor then started to deflect the shots fired at him, until on them hit his right shoulder. After the shot hit him in the shoulder Vindi started to run to him with fists ready to crush him but was force pushed by Ahsoka, which cause him to fly back into the hole he climbed out of.

"What are doing here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm here to turn in Vindi." Razor said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." Ahsoka said as she looked at Razor's shoulder. "Are you hurt?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said as he got up on his feet. "Come on we got to get out of here." He said before the two started to run out of the base. As they were running through the halls they heard the noise of walls crumbling. Once they reached the front entrance of the base they were blocked by hundreds of droids. The droids raised their guns until they all heard something.

That noise was Vindi coming right behind them. He stepped towards them and said, "Do not fire. They're mine." Ahsoka attempted to force pushed him but failed when Vindi activated his magnetic boots to the floor. He then started to run towards Ahsoka where she tried to cut one of the suits arms but failed and was backhanded by Vindi's hand knocking her unconscious. This made Razor very angery, seeing the one woman he cares for, slapped by a mad man. Razor than got up and charged at him with all of his strength, trying to cut him with his saber but missing every time. He then grabbed some grenades and began throwing them at Vindi.

As the grenades came at him, he activated his shoulder rockets and began firing at the grenades causing a great explosion. But that is what Razor intended. As the grenaded a big flash Razor saw it as a perfect opportunity to distract Vindi. While Vindi was blinded by the flash of the grenades Razor ran to him and began punching Vindi in the ribs and then in the face causing him to fall on his back. With Vinid helplessly lying on his back Razor, using all of his strength, ripped off Vindi's helmet and began punching him in the face. But as he was punching him Patriot, Anakin, Rex and the clones were able to get to the entrance where they saw Razor beating the crap out of Vindi. They all looked in shock.

Not noticing the clone or anybody Razor continued beating Vindi until he heard, "STOP!" He then turned to see who it was and saw that it was Ahsoka with a tear coming down her cheek. "Please."

He then looked at Vindi where he said, "What are you waiting for? Do it." A lot of thoughts were going through his head but then Razor finally made his decision. Razor punched a hole in Vindi's suit, tore the chest open, grabbed Vindi and threw him to Anakin. "I don't understand." He said.

"I'm not like you...I'm not a monster." Razor said as he walked to Anakin and said, "He's all yours Skywalker." He then walked over to Patriot and said, "Let's go Patriot. Our work here is done." And then the two activated their cloaking devices, went back to the ship, and headed home.

**That is it for this chapter guys. Stick around for the final chapter of Brothers In Arms.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody here is the final chapter of Brothers In Arms. It's been a long journey for the Amor brothers and it has lead them to this. This will be the last time I will say that Batman Begins belongs to Christopher Nolan. Star Wars is owned by Disney and I own my OCs.**

**Chapter 23: You Started Something**

_Classroom 2 Days Later (Adam's POV)_

It's been two days since my brother and I went to Hoth and arrested Vindi. After I beated the crap out of Vindi, I gave to Anakin so that he could stand for his crimes against the Republic. He's now a cellmate at the Republic Prison on Coruscant. After Anthony and I came back home Anthony took me to Fixer to get my shoulder looked at by a medical droid in the warehouse. The med droid said that my shoulder was close to being dislocated but since the armor took most of the hit my shoulder was just severely bruised. The droid also said that I should just rest it and try not to do anything dangerous for a while.

When my students started seeing how I would get some pain in my shoulder, I told them that my shoulder hurts because I was working out at a gym. As I was teaching them about the different types of sports the people of Earth would compete in, I saw Ahsoka standing by the door. Since class wasn't close to being finished I decided to have Zeta put up a video for the students while I went to talk to Ahsoka. As the video was playing, I walked outside the class and asked, "Hey Ahsoka, how's it going?"

"I'm fine." She said. "A little bruised, up but I'm fine."

"Bruised up?" I asked, and then asked, "What happen?" I already knew that reason she was bruised up was because of Vindi.

"It's nothing really, but while I was hunting Vindi, he got the drop on me." She said to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"I told you to be careful." I said in a jokingly tone.

"I know. I know." She said jokingly.

"So where are you going now?" I asked.

"What?" She asked me.

"Well these conversations end with you telling me that you're going to another planet to do something." I said to her.

"Uhh well my master and I haven't been assigned to any missions so I guess I'm free for a while." She said.

"That's nice." I said.

After I said that there was short awkward silence because both of us had nothing had saved. Ahsoka then spoke to break the silence. "So are you busy later on?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "Once I finish this class I'm free for the rest of the day." I then asked, "Why do you want to do something." She then nodded yes to my question. "Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we just hang out at your apartment." She suggested.

"Okay then." I said to her. I then said, "Let me just finish this class and we'll head over there." I said to her as we both entered the classroom.

_Warehouse (Anthony's POV)_

While Adam was at the temple, doing whatever he does at the temple, I was at the warehouse with Fixer. While I was at my desk, looking through the different types of equipment Adam and I could use to help the people, Fixer walked by me and saw what I was looking and asked, "What are you looking at Anthony?"

"Just some equipment that could become very useful for our next mission." I said.

After a brief moment of silence Fixer asked me, "Why are you helping us?"

"What?" I asked him.

"You chose to work here so that you could find a way to get back home." He said to me. "But instead you chose to help us instead of finding a way for you and your brother to get home. Why are you helping us?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess Adam and I wanted to make sure that before we say goodbye to our friends here, we wanted to make sure that we're not leaving them in the middle of a war."

"So what are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that Adam and I decided that until this war is over, we're gonna do what ever we can to help the Republic. And when this war is over we'll continue to find a way to get home." I said to him. After I said that, the both of us decided to continue working.

_Rooftop Of The Tower (Adam's POV)_

After Ahsoka and I went to my apartment to spend some time together, all we did was just talk about what's going on in our lives while having a nice lunch, after talking to each other for hours, she decided that it was time for her to head back to the temple. After she left I drove over to the warehouse to pick up Anthony from work. Once I got to the warehouse I decided that it was time for me to have another talk with Obi wan. After I got my suit on I went over to a _Prowler_ and flew off to the tower where we met last time. As I was at the tower, night began to fall and I decided to call him. I grabbed my communicator and said, "Kenobi."

_"Razor?"_ He asked on the communicator.

"Meet me at the tower we were at last time." I said to him with my helmet on. "Come alone." After he said that hung up the communicator and waited for him to come. After waiting for a few minutes, Obi wan showed up.

"Razor." Obi wan said as he was wondering where I was on the rooftop. I walked around a wall where he saw me in my armor and helmet. "You know we really should fined a way of meeting each other."

"What do you suggest?" I asked. He then pulled out a small wrist communicator and a holocom, and handed them me. I asked him, "What's this for?"

"The Jedi Counsel feel that if they require your assistance, they will contact you and will offer you a mission." He said to me.

"They trust us now?" I asked.

"Oh yes." He said. "You and your friend really started something."

"What did we start?" I asked.

"After the Republic Court heard what you did to help arrest Vindi, a lot of people were inspired to help the Republic." He said to me. "But a lot of other people also heard about you."

"The Separatists?" I asked.

He nodded to me and then said, "After Vindi's trial, our sources told us that several Separatist bases have been more active than usual. And it's leading to an escalation"

"Escalation?" I asked.

"Well if we start brining in more clone they start manufacturing more droids. We start making better armor for our clones, they make armor piercing blasters. And some Separatists are curious to know who you are and are doing what everything they can to kill you and your friend." He said to me.

"Well if you want peace...prepare for war." I said to him.

"Well with your help hopefully this war will end soon." He said.

"it will. We can bring peace to this galaxy." I said to him. After I said that I walked over to the edge of the rooftop. I turned back to look at Obi wan and jumped off the building where I landed on the _Prowler_ and flew off in it into the night sky.

**Brothers In Arms**

**Well folks that is it for Brothers In Arms. It looks like their war has just begun as they stay in this world and try to end this war. Thanks to those who stayed with this story from the beginning. We hope to see you next time for the next story of the Amor brothers called Fallen Brothers.**


End file.
